White Angel
by thanks-to
Summary: Clary walks in a dangerous line between humans and demons. She wants to live normally, but it doesn't really work out when she's constantly attacked by demons. And then there's that blonde haired boy from her past...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Everything goes to Cassandra Clare and ****Sakurakoji Kanoko.**

"_Clary."_

_His voice was the only thing I could hold on to. And how his small hand 8-year old hand stroked my red curls ever so softly. Childish tears spilled from my eyes._

"_I promise, I'll come back for you. Because you're my…"_

I blinked once. Twice. My head slipped back to the present, away from my memories as a 6-year old. The memories that I just couldn't remember. I really couldn't, no matter how hard I tried to pull the image of him back to me. But everything was covered in fog. Like something was blocking me out on purpose.

That's when my mind caught another flashback from my lonely river of thoughts. It played in my head.

_A cloud of pure white feathers swirled around me. Just white. Not even ivory or something else. Pure white._

_I heard flapping and the rustle of feathers. Like wings. But I couldn't tell where it was from. That part was blocked out from my sights. Feathers flew up, everywhere. But I didn't care; I was crying so hard._

_A distant click was heard. A clatter from the laundry basket my mother was_ holding,_ dropped to the ground as she made her way toward me, not even noticing the feathers. Or maybe she was too worried about me. She pushed my auburn curls back looking straight at me through my tears. Her voice was already speaking._

"_What happened, Clary?" she urgently asked. I couldn't speak. Instead the tears continued. I could make out the shape of my mother's worried face, looking around me. "Wait, wasn't someone just here?"_

And then I was back. Frowning, I looked across my classroom from where I was seated at my desk, where the childhood memories I played now disappeared, locked back into my head.

But perched right in the middle of my desk, was a demon. A small one, really. He looked back at me with a mischievous smile and stuck his tongue out at me. I stared back.

The world I'm living in is a bit different.

Ever since I could remember, little demons have been everywhere in my life. They weren't harmful or anything. They just enjoyed annoying me. And this one right now was doing exactly that. It was like a bird, with black wings and its beak. But it had sort of a human body, that creeped me out right now, but I didn't look away either. Because it reminded me of the memory about the white feathers.

"…even listening?"

I snapped my head up, looking over to Maia, who was watching me with a curious expression on her angular face. I could see her death glare, which was intimidating because of her tall height and striking eyes, even in her regular school uniform.

"Were you even listening?" She repeats.

"Oh, sorry. Could you repeat that?" I say, turning in my chair, making sure to sweep my arm over my desk. I felt better after the demon had been whacked off.

Maia rolled her eyes at me. "You need a man."

"Maia, there isn't anyone worth looking at." I smiled ruefully. I watched a long snake-like demon slither out the open classroom windows.

"Then how about looking outside? Like, an older guy," Maia replies. "Out in the real world."

Maia doesn't know my real world. I sigh.

I looked away from her, staring out into the room where a few demons lounged around, not bothering to bother me. Yet.

Maia had pestered me about a boyfriend, ever since the first day of high school, I've been hit on. Guys here and there. She claims having a boyfriend will keep them away. But what I really need, is someone to keep the demons away.

Except normal humans can't even see them. I'm stuck here alone.

The bell rang, signaling that free time was over. Everyone headed back to their seats while I tried to distract myself on straightening my papers, while the demon I whacked away came back and was now perched on my shoulder, tugging at my hair. I rolled my eyes and pushed it off.

Class came and went.

* * *

After school, Maia and a few others excitedly pressed me forward to the doors until a demon flew into my path, causing me to trip. And of course, to the others, they see me tripping on empty air.

"How do you trip on a spot where there's nothing?" Maia mutters to me as she pulls me back up.

"It's a terribly long story," I groan, feeling the small pointy fingers poke me as Maia still saw nothing. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a whole group of them, laughing at their prank.

An unknown feeling swept through me.

Are there more of them lately?

After my friends managed to get me through the doors, another memory managed its way out of the prison and played in my head.

"_Clary."_

_It was him again. I could see him. But not his face. I was watching from afar, with his back turned against me while the 7-year old me have tears in her eyes again. The boy had beautiful golden hair, shining in the afternoon sun. I wanted to stroke it._

_This time, various demons passed by, not paying any attention. He was holding my hand, wiping away dirt on my dress with the other._

_The demons giggled at the sight of how the 7-year old me who tripped because of them._

"_Don't cry. The demons just like the sight of you crying," the unknown boy softly told me. "That's why they do it."_ He_ reached behind me to shoo away another demon ready to push me again. The little me slowed down with her tears, watching the boy._

"_If they do it again, I'll get rid of them," he said again, looking me straight in the eyes. I nodded, wiping away the last of my tears._

_He reached his hand out, letting me take it. He smiled._

I knew this story. I remembered just a little of it. But it was dear to me, and it'd be a crime to forget.

This blonde haired boy, two years older than me, was also like me.

He could see the demons, but he knew how to handle them. Unlike me, I was young and defenseless. But ever since I met him, we played together every day. I knew this because he used to live right next door in the old house.

But today, that house is empty. He's gone. And how that happened was the little scene of the feathers. But I couldn't remember it all.

Anyway, every since that, it had been empty for 10 years. The same amount I still lived in our house. The front gate is closed and it's been like that.

He was probably my first love. But I was seven then. That was a child's thought.

But still, I won't be able to get used to these demons. Even though I've tried to handle them ever since he left, it just doesn't work.

I still long for his hand, to stroke my hair again.

But I don't know his name nor his face.

Or even who he really was.

* * *

I covered my eyes from the early afternoon sun. Another day of school, nearly over. Just came by to see what Sebastian wanted.

"Sorry for calling you out so suddenly." Sebastian said, smiling at me. Maia had sent me off to this guy because he asked to see me. Out here, behind the school, which was surrounded by thick trees.

"It's okay," I say, watching the swaying movement of the branches. I looked at him. "What do you want, Verlac?"

I leaned against a tree. Maybe having a boyfriend could be better for me. I mean, Sebastian is somewhat attractive. Maybe Maia was right. Maybe I'm wrong about some guys not worth looking at.

He stepped closer, "If you free at the moment, maybe you wanna go out with me?"

I fell silent, suddenly distracted by the question. Caught off guard too. "You're asking me out?"

He closed the gap between us, holding my hands while I was caught between him and the tree. My heart paced faster, either with excitement or fear; I really didn't know. Something in my mind screamed at me, but I swept that voice to the back of my head.

"Yeah," he whispered, closing the distance slowly. His smile was off.

"But..." I trailed off when his face came close to mine, his lips almost brushing my ear. I felt a chill go down my back, and it wasn't the good kind of chill.

The voice in my head came back. Something was wrong. There weren't any demons around to ruin my chance with Sebastian. And there always were demons to ruin everything.

Always.

A sudden chill flew through me again. Something was really wrong. Not knowing it, I slipped out under his arm, feeling the air hug me again as I escaped his prison. His facial expression showed confusion.

I weakly smiled, "Sorry, I don't really feel well, could I get back to you later." I said, completely ignoring his offer and changing the subject. I turned and left before he could respond.

The chill still runs down my spine until I leave school grounds.

* * *

The empty sidewalk was full of demons again. They poked me. Ignoring them, I turned about the corner to my house as they continued to follow. Enduring the few minutes of reaching the small gate of our home, my mind plays back the promise the little boy made.

"_Because you're my…"_

I scowled, irritated that I couldn't even remember the important part. A sudden creak reached my ears.

Looking over to the empty home where _he_ used to live, I saw it.

The gate was open.

Curious and kind of thrilled on what I discovered, I stopped and slipped toward the gates, looking around for anyone. No one.

I peeked through the gate. The house was exactly as I faintly remembered it. This house had a full garden on the front lawn, bursting with pale pink orchids. They danced in the wind as I stepped into the beautiful forest. The house didn't look like it had been abandoned for almost 10 years.

_Snip._

I jumped, looking forward where the sound came from.

Someone stood there.

He wasn't looking at me, but his back wasn't turned toward me either. His face was slightly smiling, like he was about to smirk anytime. The angular face of his. A strong build. He was incredibly attractive.

His golden hair.

I stepped back, holding onto the small trunk of the petite orange tree that was planted here years ago. During the time when the boy lived here. Steadying myself, I watched the angel-like guy gently pull an orchid from the cluster of flowers. It wasn't pink like the others, but pure white. Just like the wings from my memory.

The smell of oranges are warm in the hot sun. My heart suddenly thumps hard in my chest.

He twirled the stem in between his thumb and forefinger, watching it carefully. He doesn't put it in the small bouquet of other orchids already in his arms. He just studies it. Then he stops.

And turned to look at me.

"Clary?"

I closed my eyes, hoping that it was just another replay of my memories.

"Clary."

It wasn't.

When I opened my eyes, it was him. Standing in front of me. The orchid still in his fingers.

He spoke. "Haven't seen you in a while," he says, smiling. His eyes shine with a spark among his golden irises.

"How do you…" I stopped.

"I used to live here ten years ago, remember?" He turns toward the old house and back. The orchid shudders against the wind.

I stopped when the wind blew gently. My hair was swept aside by its invisible fingers while the tiny orchid shivers delicately in his fingers.

"Are you really…" I couldn't seem to speak properly today.

"The kid you used to play with? Yeah," he answers quietly. He leans in toward me; his head dipped low to my bangs as I freeze when I feel his warmth. He smells like lemons and soap and sunshine. "I'm Jace."

Jace.

He pulls back, smiling. The crooked smile that seems impossible to match, that long and messy blonde hair, the twinkle in his eyes. All so very familiar. The fragile orchid sways in the wind as if it's going to pass out.

Then his expression switches to some annoyed face as he leans over again. "They're sticking to you again," he chuckles, swatting away a demon by my shoulder.

"You…you can see them?"

"I can see them." He leans against the orange tree I'm holding onto. His purses his lips. "You really don't remember, don't you?"

_This person, maybe…_

"Well, I'm going to be living here again," he says while half sighing. He dumps the pile of flowers into my arms. Then, with one swift motion, he gently sets the white orchid in my hair. "So call me if you need me. Just like you always did."

My fingers cautiously reach up to the small orchid placed in my hair.

And his hand comes up to stroke my hair, and we just stood there.

It felt perfect.

* * *

As soon as the door to my house slams shut, the bundle of pink orchids tumble to the floor, my hand over my mouth. My heart is racing.

_I used to live here ten years ago, remember?_

_We used to play together._

_I can see them too._

His words are not a lie. I'm not dreaming. It's real. He's back.

My feet slide out in front of me and soon I'm sitting on the floor, leaning against the door. The small white flower tumbles out of my hair and into my frozen hands. It stares back at me. It's as if it's whispering, _He's here. He's really here. It's him, Clary. It really is._

My heart runs faster.

He came back for me?

It was a child's promise, he can't be serious.

_He remembered me._

That little voice in my head whispers. It says to stay with him.

So maybe it's a good thing I waited.

* * *

"Clary, you okay?"

Maia was watching me the whole time with a curious expression on her face as soon as I fell toward the wall. I was piled by demons. They all clung to my shoulders, gripping each other until it was one comical chain holding me down. There were too many to count.

"Um, you wanna go to the nurse's office?" She asks, looking for any signs of my discomfort.

"Really, I'm okay," I say, trying to step forward with a demon latched to my leg. Their laughter spreads through the hallway where I stepped out. Of course, no one else can hear it. "Go ahead, Maia. I'm just kinda dizzy, but it's nothing serious." I lie.

Maia stares at me, but agrees reluctantly and heads off to her Student Council Meeting, which she is late for.

I watch her down the hall, and then feel the demons pushy hands reach out and grasp my shoulders. They pull me back against the wall hard.

"Ah," the hiss escapes from my lips, as they retreat with giggles. I rub the back of my head.

"What's with this? There's so many today," I let out. The eerie cackles echo through the hallway. I feel cold. This wasn't like yesterday. It's much worse.

Sebastian Verlac suddenly appears by my shoulder, a thin smile on his face.

"Clary, can I have a minute?" He says with the usual smile. But it has an icy edge to it. My heart is unusually fast. The demons messing around with me are no longer here; in fact, none are.

I know the little voice from yesterday is now fighting its way to the front of my mind. It's screaming even louder now. But I'm not even in control anymore. I feel stiff and icy.

My lips are numb. And they speak. How did they move on their own? I don't know.

I just know that I felt them say, "Yeah."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare and** **Sakurakoji Kanoko owns all.**

It's just like yesterday.

We're here again.

There's this heaviness in my head. Everything is too bright and I can't feel my fingers.

Sebastian stops and faces me, smiling. "It's your birthday today right?"

Yes it was.

He's there, standing in front of me. One hand is in his pocket. I feel chilly under the sun.

"Ah, right," I answer. It was just his smile, silently scaring me.

His smile slowly twists a bit down. The smile is wrong now. It's more of a hard look. And it doesn't look right. He takes his hand out of his pocket swiftly. Then I know something is terribly wrong and that is not a birthday present.

In that instant, it was the warm feeling down my neck that sent me into realization; the stinging, sharp pain that entered the side of my neck. My hand immediately flew up to the injury. The blood still seeped through the wound. I fell back gasping for the air that couldn't quite fill my lungs.

His fingers slide along the blade of the thin knife, dark blood trickling down onto the dirt ground, staining it black.

My heart hurts in my chest.

Today, I am seventeen. And it all seems to end at the age of seventeen.

He makes the next move to corner me up against a tree. He grabs my hair, holding my head up to make me look him straight in the eye.

"This'll be simple. I'm going to eat you," he says casually.

"What?" My cut still hurts, but that whole statement just sounded ridiculous.

He leans in, still holding me captive. I can't do anything but hold my neck to try and slow my bleeding.

"You," he starts. His voice is cold. "Are food to us demons." My mind raced in his words. Demon.

I get it now. The reason for the other demons to have disappeared when he was around. The chilling sensation of being around him. He's not just an ordinary demon.

"Once, every hundred years, a human like you will be born. When a demon drinks your blood, he lives longer. If he eats your flesh, he gains internal youth. And if he marries you, you will bring prosperity to his family."

His words fall into my thoughts again. _Once, every hundred years, a human like you will be born._

His cold fingers go under my chin and tilt it up. He smiles. "But most of the time, you'll just get eaten."

I can't feel anything. My blood is too hot under my fingers. His deathly smile is just pushing me over the edge. Sebastian pulls me closer. I force myself to try an effort, trying to push him away. My neck is practically on fire and the rest of my body is cold.

I didn't know anything about this future.

Sebastian and I both collapse to the ground. But he's got the advantage with him behind me, while I can't do anything with his restraining hands. I hear my own scream.

My small thoughts emerge.

_I don't want to die here._

_Because I've finally met him again._

_Jace._

_He's come back._

_Jace._

_For me._

_Jace came back._

…

_Came back…_

_For…_

_Me._

I hear flapping. Wings.

A small tear of mine slips out, seeing the past of my childhood. The white feathers. His voice. I don't want to lose it now. The droplet had fallen to the ground…right next to a feather.

A white feather.

"Don't you remember?"

My head immediately turns to the voice I've longed to hear.

I see it. The pale sunlight filtering in between the leaves. His golden hair shines softly, his expression as he's watching me. He's wearing jeans and a t-shirt, with a hoodie jacket thrown on top. A thin, chained silver necklace lightly at his neck. He looks so casual for someone who's twisting Sebastian's arm in a gruesome angle.

But what really captured my eyes are the beautiful white wings. They're long and slender, 8 feet wide.

He's crouched on a low tree branch that was close to Sebastian. I hear the sharp hiss from Sebastian as he holds his arm. He's cradling his arm close to his chest. But being a demon, he's capable of nearly anything. Jace drops down from the tree.

My consciousness falters as he comes closer. I feel the warm arms around me. It feels good on his chest, feeling the steady heartbeat to my breathing. His voice is at my ear.

"I'm sorry," he murmurs. We're so close. But it feels like we've done this before.

My temporary joy subsides when he has to let me go. I manage to see what's going on his them both.

Sebastian's shaking, his broken arm limp at his side. I see Jace with the whole wingspan from the back.

"For a small one like you, who doesn't even have a body of his own," Jace says, "It'd a waste of my time to deal with one like you."

Sebastian scowls. "Then how high in rank would you be?" His eyes are black, death written everywhere.

Jace steps closer, the necklace bounced around of his movements. Sebastian's eyes widen as if he could sense the power of Jace.

The wind picks up, blowing my hair, and both their hair. Jace's feathers swirl around while Sebastian's face is deathly pale. He looks up at Jace in a taste of hate.

"White wings," he spits. "You're an angel."

"The highest."

Sebastian freezes when the wind stops.

The next moment, Jace has him by the neck. Sebastian's whole body is up in the air, as he's trying to claw away at Jace's grip.

Sebastian slaws at Jace's hands, choking. Then Sebastian's legs go limp. And pretty soon his arms. Then suddenly, a small wisp of a black cloud flutters out of Sebastian's open mouth. He's silent, his vacant eyes eerie looking. The cloud of smoke dissolves when the next wind picks up.

Jace lets go.

The unconscious body of the _real_Sebastian is lying with a dreamy expression on his face. The possession is gone. Jace pokes him with the tip of his shoes.

"He'll wake up, today or tomorrow," he said, turning to me.

I flinch, seeing him in front of me. He steps closer, "Let me see the cut."

I remember my neck. I hold it. "I'll just go to the clinic." I argue. I didn't really know his method of healing.

"And how're you gonna explain that injury," he throws back. Jace comes close and takes my hands away from my neck. I stand still while he watches it carefully.

Then, he pushes my hair aside gently. I feel his soft fingers. Moving my collar aside to see the cut more, he leans in into my neck.

"Wait," I start, not knowing what he's doing. But then the sharp pain in my neck resumes when Jace gets close. I realize he's licking my wound.

"Ow!"

I bit my lip from letting out another outburst. Though it stings with every lick, the pain slowly dulls. Jace's still on my neck. He hands are holding me, though I'm gripping his arms for dear life. I find myself trying to pull away instinctively from the pain, but he holds me tight.

"Hold on," he mutters against my neck. I breathe heavily.

Jace pulls away after a while, watching my face for a reaction.

Instead I fall to the ground again to catch my breath. My hand flies up to my neck.

It's gone. The cut. The blood. The pain. It's gone. No scar. It's healed.

Jace leans down a bit, giving his hand. Though I'm creeped out for the event today, I take it.

"You're not…human," I said.

"Nope. But don't worry. I don't intend to eat you," he smirks. I stand, with the pain all gone. He kisses my forehead, "Shall we go to my house?" He whispers.

I trip, away from his ego. He smirks. "What are you saying?" I say.

"Well, I did say I'd come back for you," he says.

"But that was just a child's promise!" I argue.

"I keep all my promises."

I go silent, hearing what he just said. Jace, who I've known ten years ago, is standing right in front of me because of a promise.

He leans against a tree, watching me with a blank face. "What happened today will happen again, Clary."

I still remain quiet, instead turning around to the trees as they brush against each other. More demons like Sebastian will be there.

"So, you can go along until you get eaten," Jace says, "Or you can marry me and I'll keep you safe."

Then my whole world grew white.

Just like Jace's wings.

* * *

It was the chirping of small birds that was the first thing I awoke to.

The early morning sun filtered in my bedroom window in a pale color. I groaned, feeling the covers on me shift when I rolled over in bed. A reflection of me in the mirror stared back. Everything looked normal. My bedhead, the bright sun, my colorful bedroom.

What was missing?

The scene from yesterday. Or was it a dream?

"It feels like a dream," I whisper.

I slip out of bed, not even attempting to look out the window. To see and clarify that Jace had come back and that the gate was still open. I didn't check.

The morning went normally. Brush my hair, put my clothes on, and get my things. I realized that the red stained collar from the demon attack was gone. A nice, clean white color. Maybe it really was a dream.

My fingers hesitantly brushed against the smooth skin of my neck where my injury should have been.

I stumbled downstairs, slipping my flats on while trying to smooth down my skirt. My mom sat on a stool casually with a cup of coffee; she doodled aimlessly on the newspaper as my stepdad Luke sipped his own coffee. I walked over to my mom, smelling the early scent of hazelnut and French vanilla.

We all exchange nods, then I throw open the door while slinging my bag over my shoulder.

I'm walking along the familiar sidewalk when I turn my head toward the old house where Jace lived.

The gate was open.

When I turn my head back forward, my question is answered.

Not a dream.

* * *

"What happened to you yesterday? We were going to take you out for your birthday," Maia says, shaking my shoulders when I walked in the classroom.

I try to give another reason. "Something came up. And I got really tired, so I left early."

Maia rolls her eyes at me, as we all steered toward our desks when the bell rang. Maia slams her bag on her desk as she leans over to me. "I heard Mr. Starkweather finally retired."

I lean back in my desk, listening. "So who's our new teacher?" I asked.

A sudden round of gasps washed over the room. I hear a click of the door.

"Apparently, that must be him," Maia says, eyebrows raised. I turn my head.

No.

I'm still in a dream. Please say I am.

He's standing there, all good and glory. Young and flowing with power. He's in a white button up, black pants. He looks like he's gone to some party, had a drink, and punched someone on the way home. But all that would be a good thing to him; he looks incredibly sexy. Of course. I can't look away and neither can the other girls.

I close my eyes. I thought what happened yesterday was a nightmare. The demon's words echoed in my head.

"_Once, every hundred years, a human like you will be born. When a demon drinks your blood, he lives longer. If he eats your flesh, he gains internal youth. And if he marries you, you will bring prosperity to his family."_

It's the beginning.

"Good morning," he says with a smile. I swear, every girl is listening to every word he says. This should be illegal. Oh my God, who old is he?

"I'll be here as the new homeroom teacher," he continues. He's serious about this.

A girl near the front raises her hand. He nods. "So, you'll be here for math too, uh Mr. Wayland?" She had lent forward to read his nametag, making sure her blouse was hanging really low.

"Yeah," he's brief and the rest of the instructions go around. Jace is being the cool, casual ass he is. Girls are asking him questions every four minutes. One time, he catches my eyes and I spin my head away with a blush. I'm screaming inside.

School had crawled on, as I only saw Jace in the morning, then in 8th period for math. He's seated at his desk, his cheek leaning on his hand. He looks bored. Then amused when I trip on my way to my desk, trying to avoid his golden eyes.

I take a seat.

And sit there with demons and the voice of Jace's as he gives the lesson.

Maia's standing there with her usual impatient face. I poke my head out the door where she's waiting. "I have a few questions about homework. Go home."

She rolls her eyes. "Clary, you've been busy almost everyday now. But whatever you say."

I pause, thinking about how I can ask Jace about his little move today as a teacher.

"I'm sorry Maia, it's just that some things came up. I don't even know the half of it," I say. She shrugs.

"Okay then, I'll be going. Text me later," she waves me off and heads down the hallway. I clutch the math sheet in my hands, watching the remaining students exit the school building. Soon, it's silent and empty.

Jace appears behind me.

"Hi."

I spin, holding the sheet as if it'll keep me from him. He takes my wrists and pulls in further in the classroom while he closes the door swiftly and quietly. I hear the faint click as he locks it.

I'm unable to look up to his face. We're so close. And I have the sudden urge to kiss him.

But instead I step back and pull on his black tie to pull his face into level with mine. His lips are only a few inches away but I ask the needed question. "Why are you here?"

"I'm a teacher," he answers with a lazy smile. His eyes are watching me. Like a lion.

"Be serious."

"The demons are everywhere, Clary. You'll need someone to protect you. Because since you turned seventeen, the greater demons will be out hunting for you. Attack you, eat you, and rape you. Mostly eat you, but you get the point."

I let go of his tie, thinking about what he just said.

"And this'll go on forever until I'm eaten?" I ask.

"Or until you get married to me."

"Married? To you? I'm seventeen!" I say, throwing my arms up in the air. My hearts pulling toward something else.

"_And if he marries you, you will bring prosperity to his family."_

How do I know he's only trying to get me for that? I haven't known him long. It's been three days when he came back. And my childhood memories aren't the best, so I can't tell if we really had anything back then.

"I'm the best choice possible for protection. There aren't many others who are willing to protect you. They just want to want to eat you." He says.

"Could you stop saying I'm going to get eaten?"

He holds his hands up in surrender, a smile on his face.

I give up. I was getting my things and ready to leave when an ambush of girls crowd in the room. Their squeals are just like seeing a group of fangirls. They're all crowding up Jace, as I try to slip away. I'm done here.

"We had a question for you Mr. Wayland!"

Their excited voices are the only thing in my head; I can't think.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

When I manage to reach the door, I turn back only to see a petite black haired girl staring at me with her almond shaped eyes. She's pretty, and delicate like a porcelain doll. With a whole innocent look in her eyes, she doesn't look away. I do.

I walk down the hall, hearing the voices get smaller and smaller.

Because I'm still worried if he's serious about the marriage thing.

And either way, I don't think I can handle marrying someone who won't love me back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare and Sakurakoji Kanoko.**

"You don't know Aline?" Maia scoffs. I shake my head.

"Well, she's very famous for being a whore." Another girls jumps in.

The soft whispers of girls in the restroom go silent, as they all mostly turn to talk about Aline Penhallow. She was the girl from yesterday.

I lean against the counter of the sinks, watching Maia turn off the water and grab a paper towel. "You know those group of girls who go to Mr. Wayland's class after school? She's one of them, except she's like serious about making a move on him." I'm silent, thinking about how Jace would handle that.

Then the restrooms are buzzing with the thought of Jace. The girls are talking. "But I kinda understand how she feels. I can't concentrate during math when Mr. Wayland's around." There's a bit of shy laughs.

I roll my eyes, sick of hearing about him. I throw the door open and step out. But my silence doesn't last long. _It's her._

"Hi Clary," she smiles at me, as if we'd been friends forever. She's extremely pretty, even in her school uniform. I shift uneasily. She has a cold side around her too, like when Sebastian was possessed by that demon. Or maybe I was just acting up. Either way, I'm freaked out.

"Can I talk with you for a moment?" Aline says, giving me a sickly sweet smile. I feel like punching her.

Then I agree; my own mind moving on its own. We silently walk down the hall, and then I'm sitting on the steps of the entrance on the side of the building. It's empty outside, a few students wandering around during their little time before homeroom. Aline turns toward me.

"So, I saw you yesterday." She says. I nod, slowly, anticipating what she would say. "Well, I was kind of worrying about what you were doing with Mr. Wayland yesterday. I mean, there isn't anything going on between you two, is there?" Yes. There is.

_"__ You know those group of girls who go to Mr. Wayland's class after school? She's one of them, except she's like serious about making a move on him__."_

I shake my head, "It was nothing. I just had questions about the homework." I am screaming inside.

She lets out a sigh, relief lacing her tone. She breaks out into a full smile. There's still that icy edge to it. "Oh, really? That's good." I'm not believing her happy act. I'm suddenly scared.

"Well, good thing that happened, because I have a favor to ask." She says. I'm silent. "Could you not get so close to him anymore?"

There's a loud voice screaming in my head. I feel a pull on my heart.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to take it the wrong way." She explains to my shocked expression. The wind is blowing. "I just really want a chance with him, you know?" She smiles.

"Yeah, I get it." I want to get out of here.

She flashes me a bright grin. The wind picks up again, and suddenly my nose is filled with the scent of lemons. And sunshine.

Then, as if Aline smelled the air too, her head turns toward the direction where the wind was blowing, where we both see Jace. He's leaning on the side of a tree, the branches low. He has that crooked smile, which looks like a smirk if you really knew his personality.

His hand comes up, beckoning a hand to come over. I scowl, not really wanting to. But I get up, considering what he'd say.

"Not you." His voice calls out.

I look back at him. His smirk is gone, and his face is deadly. Serious.

Aline gets up, finger points to herself. Her shock is obvious. "Me?"

"Yeah, come here." He waves her over. The wind blows again and his hair is tousled gently while another wave of lemons washes over me.

Aline's already at his side, latched onto his arm like they're a couple. I'm laughing with bitterness inside. "What'd you need to talk to me about?" She says, looking up at him intently. He merely smiles like a good teacher.

"How about we go to my classroom first," he says. I hear the quieter tone where he murmurs. "It's just something that can't be said here."

Aline's face sets into a flirty smile again. She and Jace walk off in the sea of trees, where the school entrance would be found. Then, while still on Jace's arm, she turns toward me. "Oh, and Clary? About the thing we just talked about?"

"You don't have to tell me twice." I send her off with a smile, feeling bitter inside. My emotions are weird.

I'm standing there, considering my feelings. But when the final scent of lemons fully disappear, my world is suddenly empty and full of demons again.

I feel alone.

The classroom is loud with the shuffles of paper and quiet talk amongst the students. The bell had rung not long ago, announcing that 8th period was finished. I gathered my papers, and taking my bag. One of my classmates comes up to my desk.

"Um, Clary? Mr. Wayland wants to see you." He says, nodding over behind him where Jace was at his desk. I refused to look over there.

"Okay." I say, not actually getting up.

"Aren't you going?"

"No."

He stands there awkwardly, and then spins on his heel and leaves. "Okay then."

I grab the last of my stuff and head out the door, feeling Jace's gaze on me. I immediately spot Maia waiting for me outside of my classroom. She pulls me out of the crowd. "Hey, do you-" She stops, looking behind me, her face set in an odd expression.

"Maia?" I ask her.

"Is that- Is Mr. Wayland looking at you? He looks funny." She says, squinting over the crowd. I turn my head back, and she's right. He's watching me with an intense gaze. I look away.

"Hey, I don't really feel good," I say, trying to make an excuse. I press my hand against my cheek.

"Yeah, you don't really look good. Your face is all red." Maia's face scrunches up in worry as she feels my forehead. I shake it off; not really wanting her to find out it's a blush.

"I'll be fine. I'm just gonna go home," I say. I feel bad about lying to her like this. But right now, I need some alone time.

"Yeah, okay."

We split up in the path, her leaving first as I stand patiently till she's disappeared from my sight down the sidewalk.

After that's been done, I head off in the other direction, where the forest is. Behind the school, I see the place where I had been attacked. There are a few demons lounging around me right now, not making a move yet. I set my bag down, silently pacing through the trees, finding the place where my blood is stained.

It looks like the dried blood's been kicked at, as if the person was trying to erase the evidence of my attack. The blood is a dark brown against the light dirt. A few green leaves are lazily lying atop it.

I lean down, having my red hair curtain my face from where I saw a white feather out of the corner of my eye. It's Jace's. But suddenly, the wind picks up and it's blown away, swirling up in the sky. A wave of a chill comes over me and it's that feeling again. That same heavy sensation when Sebastian had attacked me.

"Hey Clary."

I spin around, seeing Aline. She's standing against the wall, her thin arms crossed, next to my bag.

"Oh, hey."

She walks over, not meeting my eyes."How are you?"

"I've been better."

"Is that so?"

"Mmm." I say, trailing off.

She doesn't stutter. "Listen, about this morning… You're really okay with it right?"

"Perfectly fine." I say.

She smiles. "Really? I mean, its okay Clary. I can tell you what happened between me and Jace." She says in a soft voice.

"It's really not that big of a deal, Aline." I don't see what she's so intrigued about.

Then it hits me. "Wait, Jace?" She used his first name.

She smirks. "Yeah. I called him Jace. And you're wondering why, right?" She walks around me in circles, like predator stalking their prey. She shoved me right into her trap. There aren't any demons. The realization hits me right in the face.

She stops in front of me, and leans in. "I'll tell you." I'm silent, trying to listen to the screaming voice in my head. She takes my silence as an acceptance. So she leans in closer, next to my neck and whispers in my ear.

"You are so stupid."

In that moment, everything flew by too fast again. Just like when Sebastian attacked me, my heart was racing. The pain was everywhere.

We both collapsed to our knees. But I couldn't even hold myself upright anymore. This was more than Sebastian's attack.

Then I really felt it. My whole world, hazy foggy, spinning right before me. It was like a huge weight was dropped on my back, crushing me. Blocking off my air. My limbs were growing stiff, the whole situation like I was sedated. I look up to Aline, feeling my blood trickle down my neck. My breath comes out in a silent move.

Her eyes are red now. It's all I can concentrate on.

Then her voice.

"I'll wait." She says, watching me carefully. "Just a bit. Then I'll kill you, and then you know what happens, right Clary?" Her voice smooth and she says it with ease.

The air is cold. But my whole neck feels like it's on fire. The burning sensation crawls down my body.

She leans down and presses her forehead against mine. "I know what you're thinking. And you're right. I'm a demon." I cough, feeling my neck flare with my movement. Her white fangs smile back at me.

"If I eat you, my dear rival for love, then I'll be immortal and still get Jace." She leans in to my ear. Her whispers are clear. "Powerful and beautiful demons like him don't really come into existence very often. So I'm taking this one."

She touches my cheek with a long slender finger.

"It's a shame that I'm going to have to kill that pretty face of yours."

Her voice is full of mockery. I feel like lying down and closing my eyes and forgetting this happened.

"Give up, Clary," She says, lifting my chin with her cold fingers. "It'll be too late before Jace runs in to your rescue."

I close my eyes, feeling the pain numb my limbs.

Then, it's his voice again.

"Run?"

Her head turns back to his voice, while I open mine to see him. The pride of his posture.

"I _fly_." He says, his tone in a playful obvious _duh._

_"_Jace." Aline stands up, caught red handed.

"And after I told you specifically to stay away from Clary," he scolds her. His tone is still playful. His lips are in an amused smirk.

Aline's posture is now tense. On guard. She's watching him, as he watches her with a challenging expression. The air around him is just saying the words. _I. Dare. You._

Her stance is now building her wall, a wall of hiding. Her shocked emotions are gone and she now bears a flirty, challenging smile; identical to Jace's. I see their glares in a mocking point. My neck continues to burn.

She makes the first move.

I can't follow her movement even with my eyes, but Jace could. Just as she's there in a sudden attempt to escape, he's there too, holding her wrist in an inescapable grip. She gives a pained look over her shoulder. He twists his grip the slightest angle. She let's out a string of colorful swears and grits her teeth. Her lips pull up into a mocking smirk.

"And after you knew about my feelings for you," she laughs.

"I really don't have any interest in anyone other than Clary," he says lazily. Aline scowls.

Her face is first set in what looks like misery, but her inner walls are back up. "Well, your Clary's gonna die if you don't treat her soon." She says, her toe laced with a small amount of victory. "Vampires can choose their venom."

He's silent, watching her eyes for lies. She smiles maliciously, knowing she's winning. "There's no other way, than to suck it out. And I'll tell you this." She leans in close, "My venom works even better on demons. So if you suck it out, there's a better chance that you die." She lets out a laugh.

We both didn't expect this. We both really didn't know what _would_ happen. But Jace lets go of her.

Her face immediately switches to shock. So does mine.

"Wait," I hear myself say. He's in front of me, crouched down to my level. "Jace, no." I finds myself trying to push myself back. He's can't die. He shouldn't. Jace merely brings the back of his fingers to my cheek, stroking it softly.

My head feels heavy. The venom. My body feels like it's on fire, now that I've turned my mind toward it. I can't concentrate. I can't take it.

Jace is at my neck now, unbuttoning some buttons of my shirt on the way. Then it comes. The piercing, hot feeling running inside my neck. I fall forward into Jace, as he still holds his stance. The pain subsides for a small moment when he pulls back to spit the infected blood. I see the dark splatter upon the ground; then the defeated figure of Aline. Her face is stoical, then she turns around.

The pain. It fades. Slowly, away from my body, all of it pulling up into my neck, until it fully disappears. I see the second amount of blood. Then Jace's lips are on my neck. A simple touch. The softest kiss set there.

"You okay?"

I feel my body again. I nod against his broad shoulder, feeling the soft cotton of his dress shirt on my skin. The smell of lemons guarding me again. I whisper, "Are you?"

"Something like this won't kill me," he says when the wind blows. His hair brushes back across his eyes.

His eyes look over my shoulder. I turn too.

"She's escaped," he murmurs. I hear a hidden emotion in his voice. I can't figure out what.

We're just sitting there then. I'm trying to settle my mind. A few minutes pass by, but we don't say a word. Just stare out into the small forest, wondering. I feel the tension pass and a small amount of peace seems to settle in.

Then, the wind stops. And Jace reaches to run his fingers through my curls.

He takes one strand and presses it against his lips with his eyes closed as if he wanted to take me away for a certain reason.

I want to find out that reason.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Everything goes to Cassandra Clare and Sakurakoji Kanoko.**

The moon lights a small path on my bedroom floor. I notice. Sick of my bedroom, I get up from the bed and cross over to the window. The moon is full, the sky is cloudless. I see the dark rooftop of Jace's house, where the shadows are growing from the trees shading over it. The small orange tree in the front yard glows with a silver like shade. The bushes of orchids shiver in the wind.

A shadow on the rooftop causes me to look back. It's him.

The moon reflected off his golden hair, long and soft. His wings are out, full and white. In the silver light of the moon, everything but Jace is colorless. The garden and house seem shiny and gray. It's only Jace with full color of his hair and wings. My hand slides up the glass as if I could touch him right now.

He just sits there. Facing the moon, he looks peaceful. The evening wind blows.

Then his head slightly turns to the side, allowing me to see more. His face is pained, frustrated. Perched on his finger is a small bird. A starling. I don't even know how it's here in New York, even in the peaceful areas. It has dark feathers. The opposite from Jace's. Then the wind picks up again and the small bird flies away in the wind, leaving Jace behind.

I turn away from the window with great confusion in my heart.

* * *

Math comes next. I was late for homeroom, so I didn't see Jace in the morning. Not that I wanted to see him. What happened last night was something I didn't want to think about.

Students pile in, and I take my seat.

A different teacher comes in the room. She looks at us and picks up a stack of papers, explaining, "Mr. Wayland isn't here today. I am your substitute."

My ears perk at that remark. Jace wasn't here.

A few girls sigh, and class begins and ends along the time.

* * *

Maia's waiting for me outside as usual. "You feel better?" She asks.

"Yeah, I'm good."

Maia goes on first, saying she has a project to do. I let her go and head home myself. My fingers absently reach up where four angry scars should have been, but there's only the smooth skin there always was.

Rounding the corner, the warm weather gives a trail of oranges in the air. I see my house in the next step, but I see the closed gates of Jace's house next to mine.

I consider going home, but I want to see him.

Skipping our house, I quietly walk to his gates, where the garden is vacant. Peaceful. I cautiously push the gate open, and step inside. The orange tree still bears its orange fruits and a few blossoms. My feet slowly walk along the stoned path of the house, each orchid waving around. Tree leaves shone in the sunlight. I walked up the steps and stopped. The simple door, clear window. My fingers hesitated on pressing the doorbell.

Suddenly, the door flew open.

"Hi there."

What the hell? I step back a moment before realizing the voice is below me.

It's a small boy. Dark hair and deep blue eyes. His face has a small smile on it. He's holding the door and I see the inside of the house. All lighted up with the sunlight from outside.

"I'm Max," he says. "Are you looking for Jace?"

"Yeah."

"He's in his room."

"Okay."

He lets me in and we both head down the hall. "Is Jace okay?" I ask. "I didn't see him at school, and well…"

"No, he just said he wasn't quite feeling normal so he decided to take the day off." He replied. Max looks about 6-years old. He turns to look up at me. "It's here." We stop at a door, and he turns the knob.

The door opens into a simple room. A bed in the middle, with a head of blonde hair peeks out of the ruffled covers. The room is white, the furniture is wood. No pictures, no posters, nothing. Max and I stand there.

"Yesterday after school, he never came home. He came in this morning around 5:00AM and he looked pretty drained." Max explains. Then he pulls on my hand and I lean down. He whispers, "He came in trailing a scent like poison. Or venom." Max pulls away. "Either one." His small face scrunches in worry. I was taking a wild guess here and came to think that Max knows about Jace's true identity. It shocked me first though.

"That's enough Max," a scratchy voice mutters. Jace threw back the covers, rubbing his forehead. His eyes are still closed.

"Oh, you're awake. Do you want some water?" Max says.

Jace flips his pillow over and lays back down. His hair is matted against his temples in sweat. "No, you can go."

Max quietly stands there for one moment, then turns on his heels and leaves.

I look over to Jace. Then I walk over. He turns his head toward me. I kneel beside his bed, where his head is. I lean my own on my hands. "You okay?" I ask.

He smiles. "I'm good. You?"

"I'm okay."

"Then that's good." He says, turning back into the covers.

It's the little voice in my head that continues asking questions. _Aren't you doing all this because I'm "The bride who brings prosperity"? Why are you going so far to protect me?_

I just don't understand.

Jace closed his eyes again, his hair falling back into place. His peaceful breathing seems like he's sleeping. I unknowingly bring my fingers to his hair and run it through them. Soft and golden. I brush my fingers along his warm cheek.

"I don't get you," I whisper.

His big, angular hand come up to catch mine at his cheek and holds it there. He breathes slowly.

"You'll find out soon enough," he whispers back.

* * *

"So he asked you out."

"Yeah," I reply uneasily.

"You planning to say yes?"

"Depends."

"Is he human?"

"Jace!" I say. "Of course he is."

"You sure?"

"No."

It was the next day of school, and Jace had fully recovered in that time, and still remained to have the attitude of his.

Jace watches me with that mused expression again. It's after school and I've stayed by to talk with him. Get him off my back about marriage. He smirks, yet looking bored as he's leaning back in his chair. The skinny black tie hangs loose around his neck.

"Besides, I was also asked out by Sebastian," I say.

"Cause he was possessed by a demon." Jace counters. "No offense, but there's only two types of people who would ask you out. One, stupid people. Two, demons."

"Well, at least demons are willing to ask me out," I mutter.

"Cause they want to eat you," Jace says.

I roll my eyes.

"At least save your virginity. I'll be taking that."

I feel a blush in my face. I pick up a book from Jace's desk and chuck it at him. It misses. Barely. His hair waves around when he turns his head to avoid the book. I reach over to pick up another one, but Jace catches my wrist and pulls me close. My bangs and his brush against one another. The smell of lemons is sweet in this air. "You're too much for a mere human to handle." He whispers.

I pull away, feeling that if I'm too close I might find myself wanting to kiss him. I grab my bag, standing up. "I have to go," I say.

Jace leans back in his chair. "Be careful." He says quietly, his eyes faraway now. I bite my lower lip, and head out the room.

* * *

Quickly making my way down the hall, I step out into the warm afternoon sun.

"Clary!" It's him. Raphael. His dark hair and carefree smile. So different from Jace's smile, challenging and yet loving if you can see behind the protective walls.

"Hey," I say, feeling the warm sun peek out into the path. We're still outside of the school, not really making any moves toward anything.

He asks me how I've been and all sorts of regular conversations. He laughs before talking again.

"You know, when I told people I was asking you out, they told me I was brave. Oddly," he smiles.

"Really?" I say, small sarcasm lacing my tone.

"Yeah. You know, how you trip for no reason; staring off into space. People notice that kind of thing."

"Do you now?"

He grins. So most of the people noticed my accidents. He takes my hand and pulls me forward to walk with him. I walk.

"I really don't get what they say though."

I turn my head toward him. "About what?"

"They say stuff like, 'She has a dark aura' or 'Her luck is terrible.' I'm really confused," he explains. His face is serious. Well, at least I know he's not possessed by a demon.

I kick a pebble aside, seeing a demon crawl by. Suddenly, my foot catches on something. I pitch forward. Raphael quickly catches my wrist. "Yeah, like that." He laughs, trying to joke around.

But I can't reply. There's a large pile of sharp rocks right where my face should've landed if Raphael hadn't caught me. My panic rises. Demons snicker.

Suddenly, a sharp crack brings my head to look up. Raphael never saw it, but he looked up anyway to see what I was looking up at. One of the school windows has shattered into large, heavy pieces, sharp and deadly. A few winged demons carry some of the large, sharp shards. My blood runs cold.

They drop it. My thoughts are overwhelmed. A voice shrieks in my head. I feel some part of me trying to run, but there are too many shards to count. The pieces fly by me and lodge themselves in the dirt around me. I feel the small stings from the small cuts the glass managed to hit. My blood is warm.

"Clary?" Raphael's hand holds my wrist. "Christ, you're bleeding." He doesn't notice the small, broken glass around my feet. Not even the large shards sticking out of the dirt.

The demons are everywhere.

I can't help but feel something's going to happen again.

* * *

"Your cuts don't need stitches. But you'll probably have a scar on your chest though," the nurse explains to me. I nod, feeling the long sterile bandage on my chest. Just below the collarbone. The glass cut me more than I thought.

Minutes pass by and the nurse lets me go with some pain relievers. I open the door and step out, seeing Raphael waiting outside. "You okay?" He asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I reply. I pray that he doesn't ask how I got the mysterious cuts. He doesn't.

"You want me to walk you home?" he asks. My eyes scan the empty hallway.

"Sure."

We've started down, when a teacher's voice is heard down the hall. I turn, seeing Jace and another teacher. The teacher speaks, "Well, Mr. Wayland, we'll talk again tomorrow." He says with a laugh. Jace smiles and takes a notebook from him.

Then his eyes briefly flash over to me. His tawny irises take in my cut up uniform and blood stained patches. Then his eyes look into mine. Then he looks away and heads down the opposite direction of the hall.

I see how it is.

Pulling Raphael down the hallway as quickly as I can, we both get out of the hallway where Jace would be. We're just about to go down the staircase, but Raphael pulls my hand in excitement upstairs instead of downstairs.

"Where are we going?" I ask, trying not to trip.

"I always wanted to go on the rooftop! Come on, it'll be fun." He says with a grin.

And in less than two minutes, we're up on the rooftop. I'm in terror.

"The roof?"

Raphael grins, "Yup. Good place for privacy. Though students aren't allowed up here."

My head spins and I feel like there's someone in my mind, telling me to get off the roof. Now. "Sorry, I don't like high places." I look away from the yellow railings around the roof.

He pulls me toward the railing, "Come on, the view's great. Look."

I try to pull myself back. With one of my hands pushing myself away from the railing, and the other still captured by Raphael's. I shake my head.

Then it's _them._

One hand. Two. Three. Ten. Too many.

Demons of all sorts pull me in. I'm suddenly gripping the railing with both hands, trying to push myself away from them. They grasp my hands. My wrists and arms. More and more, pulling me over the railing. To my death.

I hear my scream. And with another pull, they practically flipped me over the railing.

The wind flies by me.

And suddenly, I've managed to latch onto the side of a thin platform sticking out of the building. The inside of my pals and fingers are scratched up from the sudden impact of the concrete walls. It's not wide enough for me to stand on. There's barely enough space to grip my fingers on.

"Clary!" Raphael's leaning over the railing, seeing my status. I've fallen about one story. He yells again. "Don't worry! I'll go downstairs to help!"

I don't care. But he's already gone in an attempt to try and save me.

My fingers are already aching. My grip isn't lasting. Demons laugh. I feel a strong pull on my ankle but I don't look down.

I can't hold on much longer.

My fingers.

Are.

Slipping.

The wind blows.

I'm falling.

6th floor. 5th. 4th.

The wind is too fast. So is my mind.

But what I expected to be the pain, turned out to be two strong arms. My fall.

Has stopped.

The smell of lemons tells me who he is. A white feather falls into my view.

I hear flapping. The wings.

His warm body. My heart races. The ground flies farther from my view. Feathers swirl around in the wind. I see the entire city from the distance he's going up to.

"No," my own voice is heard. "Wait. Jace." I push as his chest to get away. But what could I do? We're already high above the school now. I bite back a shriek.

"Can't promise that. It's up to you. If you're really that scared, hold onto me," Jace's voice is angry and quiet. "Hold onto me," he repeats. "Because your life will depend on it."

We go higher. My arms go around his neck securely and they stay there. My eyes are shut tightly. Everything's aching. I hear myself whisper over and over, "Please don't let me go."

The wind stops. The light touch of the ground. I'm still on Jace, my arms around his neck while his arms wrap around my waist. I find myself pulling back from the crook of his neck to look at him.

"I wouldn't have let you go," he says. His face is still pained. "I just wanted you to learn."

Tears are building up in my eyes. His hand comes up to stroke my cheek. "I wanted you to learn, that you can't live without me."

My eyes are closed. I can't bear to think right now. However, Jace's words stay in my head, hard and fuming.

His voice is so cold.

But for some reason, his arms are really gentle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Everything goes to Cassandra Clare and ****Sakurakoji Kanoko .**

My room was so cold.

And silent. The darkness was still. I wasn't even moving but my fingers ached.

I rolled over in bed with a wince, adding rustles into the silence of my bedroom. The window was dark, the moon now gone. Everywhere was sore. My fingers. My arms. My chest. A rush flew through me as if I was still falling. I blinked, suddenly seeing the sky moving as I fell, and the warm grasp of Jace's arms.

I hadn't remembered much after his words. I felt that I had drifted off in his arms.

The darkness shifted. I flew up from my bed. Even though my chest burned with my movement, I cautiously peered in the darkness, only to fail seeing what was there. The air grew cold around me as the last bit of warmth escaped from my covers that were piled around my waist.

A warm hand suddenly slides to my neck.

A small intake of my breath made me freeze. The hand comes closer, gentle. I felt the familiar touch of the certain blonde haired angel. What is he doing here?

Is this a dream?

The warmth of Jace had me to relax. It felt good. His hand took my bandaged fingers, bringing them up to his lips. The darkness gave disadvantages to my sight, but his touch was what I needed.

I felt my bandages slip away, fluttering soundlessly to the floor in the emptiness. I feel his lips gently kiss my fingers. One by one.

My pain disappeared.

His lips moved forward, past my wrist and up my arm. His other hand supported me around my waist. I hesitantly reached forward to my arm where Jace's lips were caressing. I felt his hair, just the slightest touch made him pause. My fingers slipped into his hair, softly stroking it without thinking.

He kissed his way up again, pausing at the sleeve of the t-shirt I slept in. The warmth got closer. He moves to my neck.

He softly kisses my neck, holding me by the shoulders as he does so and my pain is gone. He moves down. My fingers knot themselves in his golden hair, not really knowing what I'm feeling except for the hot feeling in my chest. He kisses my collarbone. My back is pressed up against the headboard of my bed when he pushes up against me, both arms leaning against the wall when there's a shift and I feel him facing me in the darkness.

We both pause for a moment, until Jace softly knocks his head against mine, his knees pressed close to my legs and the scent of soap and lemons filling up my mind in a thrilling way.

I feel my fingers in between the strands of his hair. The feeling of our bodies closely pressed together drove me crazy. He cups my cheek in one hand, and I feel him breathing on my other cheek.

He kisses my cheek and then tugs against my shirt, pulling it down low enough to make me blush if it weren't for the dark obscuring our visions. His lips are on my chest, kissing the long wound I received. My eyes are closed. Not really making a difference in the darkness, but the warmth from Jace made me sit still.

And made me fall asleep again when he pulls away.

* * *

The bed is hard.

No wait. That's the floor.

My head lifts up from the bedroom floor, seeing the early morning sun peeking in through my windows. I feel my limbs. Numb, but the pain gone. My eyes widen. This can't be a dream.

I get up from the floor, kicking back the covers that tumbled down with me. My eyes go to my hand. There's flimsy bandages hastily wrapped around my fingers as if someone took them off and tried to replace them. I pull them away, to see my smooth skin staring back at me. There are no more bruises. No cuts. Not even a scratch.

Discovering so, I stretched out my arm, scanning for ugly red cuts. But nothing but pale skin.

Then my chest where the wound definitely would've left a scar, but it was the same as ever.

Staring at my perfect new limbs, I look out my window at Jace's house. His curtains are closed.

I choose to get ready for school, even though it's only 6:24am. So with over 30 minutes to kill, I decide to go to Jace's house. I just had the most peculiar feeling about last night. And my healed wounds proved so.

My feet smack the concrete sidewalk as I turn to the gate. Pushing it open, I slow down and make my way toward the house. The orchids wave at me.

Unsure whether to knock or not, I choose the latter and just twist the knob. The door opens with no fight. Huh. I stare at the door, remembering from when we were little, Jace always left the door unlocked. I carefully step in, closing the door behind me while I scan the room.

The aroma of butter and vanilla and strong coffee tell me there's signs of life, so they guide me down the hall.

As I turn to see the kitchen, Jace and Max are both seated at the table with a pale yellow plate adorned with various warm pastries. Jace has a bedhead and his eyes look lazy, but when he sees me, a flash of light passes through them, like turning on a lamp.

"Welcome back Princess!" Max cheers, oblivious to everything. I look at Jace for explanation. Jace just grins and brings a mug to his lips.

I greet Max and take an open seat on the table turning to Jace. Max gets down from the table and wanders out of the kitchen after sensing my tense mood.

Jace props his feet up on a chair. He's not even dressed yet. Instead he bears a white t-shirt and pajama pants. He smiles, holding out his mug for me. "Coffee?"

"Why are my wounds healed?" I half snap, half ask. His eyes don't change, but his mouth quirks.

"You were injured? Hmm, well nice to know you're okay now." He says with a smile. I stare at him.

"Don't be stupid. Only you can do something like that." I scowl. He smirks again. Getting up, he sips his coffee again and leans toward me across the table.

"Well, I do lots of things," he says. He straightens up again and gets up from the table, leaving his coffee on the table. "I'm going to go get dressed. We can walk to school together."

"Go to school togther, my ass," I say. "You're a teacher and I'm a student." I quietly add, looking off at the pastries.

"I'm the age of a senior right now." He scoffs. "We're only two years apart."

I stare at him. "You're 19. That's like a freshman in college."

He grins, ignoring my remarks. "Let's go to school together."

"No."

"Then would you like to enjoy a promenade in the sky again?" His mouth twitches in secret pleasure. I pale, shaking my head.

He chuckles once and turns out the door. "Expected so."

He leaves me in the tiny kitchen, sitting at the wooden table. A weird sense of familiarity washes over me just from staring at the cozy painted walls and the countertops and the appliances.

There's a slight pressure on my mind, and it's trying to tell me about the memories that I had in this kitchen many years ago.

* * *

"High places."

"Hmm?" I turn to look at Jace.

"High places," He repeats. "I didn't know you didn't like them anymore." He frowns. "Back then, I used to carry you and fly then you were little. You really liked it back then." He explains. I frown too. I can't remember any of that.

"I can't remember any of that though," I say.

He's silent as we walk down the sidewalk side by side.

"Maybe because I dropped you one time," Jace muses, watching me.

"What?" I say in exasperation. "You dropped me?"

He waves it away as if fanning bugs. "We were separated for ten years. You were young. I was too. But I guess you can't help forgetting." The wind stops. So does him.

I turn to look at him, wondering why we stopped walking. He tells me. "But for me, there hasn't been a day in the past that I've forgotten."

I suddenly feel warm. Or maybe it's a blush.

But it's not.

Jace suddenly reaches forward and pulls me close. But not quick enough. The heat grows hotter.

I look down at a small blue flame that materialized inches away from my feet.

With a sudden jerk, Jace pulls me to his side, holding me close. He's watching it cautiously. I do too. The fire isn't normal. It doesn't make sense how it's still burning on plain concrete. A chill runs through me despite the immense heat radiating from the small flame.

Jace is watching the fire intensely, a wave of familiarity washing over his eyes. It's as if he's watching it's next move. With a blink, the fire has grown in size and multiplied into dozens of embers around us.

The heat is too close for comfort and I'm here not knowing what to do when Jace pulls me back from a leaping flame.

There's a sudden hiss and a high pitched squeal, like nails on a chalkboard. I flinch when the steam begins flying up rapidly. Jace swats away the mist in his face but it doesn't do much. The moist air continues to cloud out in a white veil.

The steam fades slightly and the wind begins to blow. Leaves scatter around when a figure steps out behind a tree. He's wearing a uniform of our school. A sudden realization swarms over me.

"That was just a greeting," he says. He grins darkly. "But being able to put out my fire is pretty impressive."

Jace matches his cold smile.

"As expected from an Angel," the attacker says. I feel Jace's tense build, even though he has a challenging smile. I see him. The dark hair. The mysterious irises.

It's Sebastian.

"Well, nice to know you recovered, Verlac," Jace muses, his face composed again. He grin is amused. "I mean, it must be hard to be a great demon and have lesser demons possess you."

Sebastian stares at Jace murderously "I was in a certain _condition_. My defenses we're weak to block that possession." He waves it away. "Either way, that's not the point."

"Then what is?" Jace asks.

"Clary," Sebastian simply states.

"I'm not letting you eat her," Jace simply says in a monotone. I widen my eyes.

"I don't want to eat her."

The wind picks up again and suddenly, with great demon speed, Sebastian's at my side, scaring me shitless. I find myself in-between the tall, guarded structures of both the 19-year olds standing beside me. Being in the middle, I'm scared of what happens next.

Jace's voice is low when he speaks. "Then what _do _you want?"

Sebastian's response freezes the blood in my veins.

"Her to marry me."

* * *

The sun is hot. But no one's concerned about that. They're obsessed over _him._

"Oh my God, who is that?"

"That's Sebastian Verlac, the exchange student."

I look over my shoulder and see Sebastian fooling around with some other guys. I'm confused. Wasn't Sebastian here in the beginning of the year?

Girls swoon. I roll my eyes as I shake off a demon perched on my shoulder. The wind blows, giving me some relief on in the summer sun. Suddenly, someone comes up next to me.

"Hey Clary."

I look over and see Sebastian walking next to me. His dress shirt is unbuttoned at the top and his blue tie hangs loose around his neck. His dark hair is slightly damp with sweat. But his eyes are focused on me.

"Why don't the other students recognize you?" I blurt out.

"Because I erased all their memories about me," he explains. "If they don't know about me, then I can make a clean start toward _you."_ He pokes my shoulder playfully. I scowl.

"Don't touch me," I say. He smirks.

"Oh you'll think the opposite when we get together like this," he twines his index finger and middle finger around each other, smiling.

I'm contemplating whether or not I should punch him when Jace strides by.

"Miss Fray, didn't I ask you to come see me after lunch?" He states freely. His eyes are focused on Sebastian though.

I see from afar, the other students watching. Jace and Sebastian stand on either side of me, letting off a strong vibe. I see the students beginning to whisper.

"It's Mr. Wayland and Sebastian, oh God."

"When those two just stand together, their aura is just..._blinding."_

"I just don't know whose better."

A blush fills my cheeks. I turn away from the mutters and look up into the sky. Clouds lazily drift by. So free. Away from embarrassment.

People are staring.

Because two of the hottest guys at school.

Want me to be his bride.

Only everyone else doesn't know they're both demons.

I put my hands to my face, groaning softly. I look back up to the sky where the clouds still slowly go by.

I wish I was a cloud.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Cassandra Clare and Sakurakoji Kanoko.**

The hot summer afternoon sun beats down.

Not that anyone cared. Everybody was already pleased that school was over and they get to go home. Laughter fills the school yards and students walk along, talking and fooling around.

Some guys pass by me holding large poster boards, and then I stop in my tracks to groan, suddenly remembering. I slip off to the low brick wall to stop and look through my bag for my poster. Shuffling through papers and binders twice, it wasn't there.

Then just to make my day much better, Sebastian slides up next to me and perches himself on the wall, grinning. Two of his buttons are open and his tie is loose around his neck. His hair is all shoved around on his head and he has a glint in his eyes. "Hey Clary."

I ignore him, and just arrange my papers again and zip my bag shut.

"Oh, you're busy I see."

"I have to go get something back from school." I say, and get my bag.

A girl walks up to us though, blocking my path. But she doesn't look at me; she looks at Sebastian. I smell some sweet perfume on her. She continues to ignore me and begins to talk to Sebastian.

I take that chance to go around her and back to the school building. Let's see. I probably left it in Science, and the science classroom is all the way to the back of the school. I decide to go past the front and to the back where retrieving my poster would be quicker.

Halfway there, I run into Jace.

He looks at me, hair shining in the sunlight of the trees. "Oh good, I was just looking for you." He says.

But right at that moment, Sebastian comes by again. What happened to the girl, I don't know. He grins at us. "How's it going?"

"I need to talk to Clary." Jace says.

"Well, don't you two awfully talk a lot. Is this normal?" He smiles at Jace.

Jace holds up a paper in return. Sebastian leans toward it and then suppresses a chuckle.

"What?" I ask, pulling Jace's arm back to see the paper. One glance at it and I see a red 43% marked on the top. It's my math test from today.

I snatch the paper from Jace while Sebastian laughs, throwing his head back. "You're not the brightest, are you?"

"Math is my worst subject," I mutter, turning away.

Sebastian turns to Jace, "Is that why you became a math teacher?" Jace just grins. Sebastian laughs once more.

"Anyway, come on," Jace says, beckoning me to follow. I grip my test and scowl while walking out of the sun and into the shade of trees back into the building.

"No wait," Sebastian calls out. "Don't tell me you've both already done it."

"Done what?" I say.

"I have an agreement with her," Jace answers.

"I'm not going to marry you!"

But in that instant, Sebastian's in front of me, looking at me straight in the eyes. He's too close for comfort. His voice is low.

"You would understand right? You'll always be targeted by demons now that you're 17. You are the immortal fruit. You bring power and prosperity. Who wouldn't want that? So unless you have a powerful demon to protect you, you'll die." He says. The wind blows in our silence. I can't see Jace's face, or what's really going on in Sebastian's mind, but the afternoon sun seems colder as they both wait for me to react.

I turn my head away from them. But Sebastian speaks to Jace. "And you do realize that she might not marry you? Just cause you're an Angel doesn't mean you have the best protection. The demon that Clary falls in love with and marries," he looks over to me with a smile, "Might be me."

Sebastian backs away and turns to leave when Jace says his words. "You're not the eldest in your family, are you?"

He stops in his tracks. But he doesn't turn around. "No." He says quietly. I could hear the faintest smile in his voice. "But I was the strongest."

We're all silent as Sebastian walks away. But he speaks, one last time.

"I guess it was the same for you."

He walks away, leaving us in the wind. Jace's build is tense.

This means, Jace has an older brother.

Even though we were childhood friends, I realized that I don't know much about him.

_"There hasn't been a day in the past that I've forgotten."_

He says that. But is it true?

I realize that I've stopped walking. Jace's voice pulls me back into reality.

"What's wrong?"

I look at him. The lean build as how he leans against the doorframe of the back door. The unruly blond curls. He beckons me closer. His eyes are the judging eyes of a fierce lion.

"Nothing." I say. "Nothing's wrong."

* * *

The sun still beats down with the hot rays.

I walk in the small shade of the awnings of a few stores in New York. Jace let me go after I agreed to come in early for a makeup on my test. I look around the messy town. Past the cars and the people and the noise.

I pass a dark alley where it's not touched by the sun. There's a little figure huddled against the wall, and I hear boyish cries.

I tentatively step toward the alley, where the cries are heard clearer. I find a little boy, maybe 4 or 5, against the wall crying.

"Hey, are you okay?" I say as I slightly lean down. I can't see his face, because he covers it with his head bowed down and hands on his face. He stops crying.

His head slightly turns to the side. And what I see is _not_ a boy.

I jerk back as quickly as I could, but the demon smiles darkly and manages to claw my leg, right above the knee. I sidestep, but I realize that I've been stepping further into the alley. The demon lunges forward when this unbearable heat washes over me.

The demon.

Dissolves into ashes in thin air as the remaining flames of fire evaporate.

A hand pulls my shoulder back, and I slam into Sebastian.

"You shouldn't talk to strangers," he says. My heart slows down, realizing that the fire was from Sebastian. I feel my elevated breathing calm down. He looks down at my cut. Five small lines run down right above my knee. "You're bleeding."

"I'll put a bandage on it," I say, ignoring his concerns. The stinging pain sears my leg, but the method of healing seems to be the same as Jace's.

"I could…you know," He muses. "But I'm not sure if I can control myself."

"What?" I whisper in disbelief.

"Demons," He says, expression different. "Are the worst." I stare at him. "Once a demon has tasted your blood, he can't stop. That's why all the demons want to eat you. Or rape you."

I feel the frown on my face when I transfer his words.

"You do know, a simple hug, or a kiss," he says. His lips are at my ear. "Gives us energy." He stops to see if I react. When I don't, he continues. "There's no demon that can hold himself back once he's tasted your blood. So be careful."

His warmth disappears. I turn watch him go, still curious for more.

But his words stop me from doing anything.

_"There's no demon that can hold himself back once he's tasted your blood. So be careful."_

* * *

Math class goes slowly.

Jace is writing.

The class is working on some problem from the textbook.

I am trying to stop bleeding.

I shift in my seat, when a sudden stab causes me to look down at the spot of red blooming on my band-aid. I swear silently, thinking of how this would turn out. I've changed bandages about six times today already.

I've gone home that day and patched myself up. The cut wasn't deep nor was it big. But I keep bleeding in the stinging pain.

Annoyed, I look back up to the board and see Jace's eyes watching me. His eyes drop my my legs and looks down at my cuts.

He put down his pencil gently and leans back in his chair. He stares at me with a hard gaze.

I bite my lip and duck down in my seat and just try to concentrate on my math problem.

It's not long before the sharp thrill of the bell breaks the silence and everyone begins to pack up and scurry out the doors.

I swiftly get up and sit back down when my leg feels like its tearing. I wince.

Students quickly shuffle out, gathering papers and filling the hallways with noise.

I try to leave too. But Jace grabs my arm and pulls me back into the classroom, holding me there. Soon the school is almost empty and silent. Jace locks the door.

He beckons me to come. I get up with the hot stings on my leg. He leans forward in his chair, pulling at his necktie. "What happened?"

"A demon attacked me yesterday," I say, biting my lip.

Jace reaches forward and pulls me to the desk. In a flurry of papers, I'm sitting on the edge of the desk while he leans into my leg. I blush like crazy but I don't move my leg. The numb pain wears off as the minutes go by.

Suddenly, more papers slip off and the chair goes rolling off in the other direction as Jace is face to face with me. His face is so close. The smell of lemons wrapping around me. One hand holds my waist and my hands are on his shoulders, deciding whether or not I should push him away or pull him to me. Still so close. His long hair brushes against my red curls. I feel the racing of my heart; how so close he is to just press my lips against his.

But he pulls away and yanks me off the desk, propping me to my feet.

"That's enough," he says. But his voice sounds like he's talking to himself.

_"Demons. Are the worst. Once, demon has tasted your blood, he can't stop. That's why all the demons want to eat you. Or rape you."_

Sebastian's words seem to be whispering in my head. I press my hand against my cheek in effort to cool my blush.

Jace leaves the room, half closing it. But he goes down further into the hallway and disappears from my sight. The last I saw was his hand running through his hair in a frustrated look.

I support myself on the desk, breathing heavily. But I wasn't able to rest more because Sebastian appears in the room, stirring up a small breeze of burnt sugar or something.

"Hey Clary," He grins. He's leaning against the window casually. "You look flustered."

I groan. He rolls his eyes, "Christ, you're so familiar with Jace and yet with me, I'm like some bother to you." He says in mock hurt. I slide off the desk and smooth my skirt down. I sit in Jace's chair, feeling the leather pull me into the familiar scent of soap and sunshine.

Suddenly, Sebastian perks up. "Oh wait. You're both childhood friends, right?" He leans out the window next to me, staring off into the land.

I look at him.

"Do you think that's a coincidence?" He murmurs. "The fact that, you and the head of Angels are childhood friends." He looks over to me. "Do you think that's just pure chance? Do you honestly think you two were just friends coincidentally?"

His question hits me hard. My mind is blank. It really can't be pure chance. Could it?

His cold smile makes my doubt go even lower.

Instead, I silently get up and leave the room, closing the door behind me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : All goes to the usual people.**

I sit at my desk, feeling the cool wood under my hands.

I keep looking over to the window, instead of my math homework. Where Jace's bedroom is visible. But his white curtains are drawn shut, shutting off all view.

I'm curious.

* * *

"Clary, Luke and I are going to the bookstore for a while. We just need to check a few things." My mom calls over her shoulder.

I give her a half hearted wave as I continue to slid my pencil over my sketch pad, not even knowing what I really should be drawing. Shuffles go on, and then the door clicks shut after my parents step out. Halfway through my sketch, I rip it out.

I'm about to chuck it across the room, when a shadow blocks my light. I've just turned around when the shadow turns out to be Jace. My eyes are widening at the shock of how he got in the house, when I stop.

Seeing him makes me remember the continuing conversation with Sebastian.

_"Come on, think about it. Is it really possible that he was friends with you in the past?" He presses._

_I don't say anything._

_He smiles. "The thing is, in different clans of Demons, or Downworlders, they all have one main group. For example, in Jace's life, there's the most powerful group containing 6 angels. And of course, there will have to be a leader for them." He says._

_"Usually, the Great 6 has to have at least 1 or 2 Angels from the highest family in the hometown. That family comes from the highest ranking demon. Which in this scenario, has to be the highest Angel. The Archangel." He says. "So, they had two Angels from the Archangel family."_

_"Now, to choose the leader, they had to pick from the two brothers from the Archangel family. Those two brothers were Jonathan," He slowly states. He looks at me, smiling. "And Jace Wayland._

_My blood runs cold at his words. Jace is from the highest family of Angels. One thing I never knew about him._

_Sebastian continues. "But, they usually choose the eldest brother. Which was Jonathan, because he was two years older than Jace." He says. "But, there's another way. If Jace could work hard and go beyond Jonathan's strengths, then Jace would become leader." He leans back in his chair. "And he did."_

_I don't look at him._

"_Jace has taken on a powerful role. Angels are pretty much the strongest demons there in the realm, and to be part of the Great 6 and be the leader, makes him pretty talented."_

_Sebastian looks at me. "So there's the background. Now here's the present._Only _the leader of every clan can find the Bride of Prosperity, which is you," He says. I uneasily shift. "And only he can marry you to allow the entire clan have prosperity."_

_"So what do you think?" He asks me. "Did you really think it was a coincidence that he lived next door to you? Because I heard Jace used some clever tricks to work his way up the that's not pleasant to hear, isn't it Clary?"_

I slip back into the present, returning back to facing Jace. My heart feels heavy. Am I being manipulated? My head is blank. Something's wrong.

I blink a few times and try to clear my head.

"Clary, today… when you got attacked by a demon and I told you to stay after school, did Sebastian come into the room after I left?"

I nod, slowly.

"Did he say anything to you?" He asks, his voice suddenly becoming urgent.

But without a reply, I leave the room and out the front door of my own house. Distraught. Confused. Not caring about anything.

* * *

_"He knew about you being the Bride of Prosperity. That's why he became your friend."_

Sebastian says that.

_"I told you I'd come back. I promised."_

Jace says that.

I roll over on the small cot in the clinic. It smells like fresh detergent. I stare at the plain walls with pictures of sickly colored daisies.

I skipped Math and lied about a severe headache. But I just didn't want to see Jace.

I rub my fingers over my temples, closing my eyes. The room is quiet and cold. The nurse clicks away on her keyboard, filing some papers. I breathe slowly. I look at the white curtains separating each cot.

Then there's a ruffle of papers and the sound of a chair rolling across the hard white floor. There are footsteps and the nurse peeks in my curtain. "Hey, I have to go to the front office and file a few papers and stuff. You think you'll be okay here alone?" She gently asks me.

I nod my head and try to look decently miserable. She nods too and heads out the room, closing the door with a loud _click. _I listen to the hum of the AC and close my eyes to the bright lights overhead. I lay there for a long time.

"Stop manipulating Clary."

I sit up quickly, the blankets rustling to my waist, recognizing the voice of Jace. He's near. My best guess is that he's outside the clinic door.

"I didn't do anything. I just told her the truth."

I freeze, feeling chills over my body. I recognize the voice of Sebastian too. His voice is mocking.

"I know you told her something yesterday."

There's silence.

"You told Clary about my heritage, didn't you?"

"Hey, Clary should know what she's getting into. Especially when you shouldn't be lying to a pretty girl like her. " Sebastian laughs quietly.

"I'm not the one lying. It's not me."

There's silence.

Jace speaks again. "Listen. Whenever I was around her, I feel like this thin wall pushing me away from her."

"Oh that."

"You've felt it too right?" Jace's voices catches a powerful tone, as if he's just figured something out.

"Yeah."

The AC hums.

Sebastian's voice is small. "You don't think there's some… spell on her? Because it feels like one."

It's silent for a long time. My breath is cold, waiting for his answer. I can practically imagine what Jace says next, his lips in a grim line.

"Yeah. That's what I was afraid of."

* * *

"Hey Clary," Sebastian greets me; materializing out of nowhere.

I half jump, tripping on the sidewalk.

"Can't you appear normally?" I scowl.

"I just get so excited when I see my future wife," Sebastian says, pulling me close. His eyes look into mine. I can't help but think of Jace in this moment. I push his face away, making a face.

He lets out a small playful laugh, his arms loosening. I slip away quicker than I thought.

"It's just one small kiss," He says.

"But doesn't that mean my energy gets taken?"

"Hmm?" He looks at me. "No. We just get energy. Nothing's taken from you."

I cross my arms, silently glaring at a tree over this situation.

He speaks up again. "So please?"

"No."

"So you don't want any other kiss that his?" He asks, his eyes suddenly switching to a more serious, deadly glint. A small smirk pulls at the corners of his lips. The air is cold.

I look at him.

"You like Jace. Don't you?" He says, starting to circle me slowly.

I stay silent, afraid of what I'll unknowingly say.

"You seemed so depressed about the things I told you earlier today. About his past." He says. "It looked like you wanted to trust him, to not believe what I said. Because you do love him."

"It's not like that-"

"Really?"

He's suddenly in front of me, his face close to mine. His eyes are black and the air smells likes burnt sugar.

"Then you don't mind. If I kill him." He says, pulling a red curl from my face. "Do you?"

The air grows cold. And fast.

I'm pushed back against the wall, my wrist pinned in between Sebastian's grasp. His foot comes up and presses itself against the wall; in between my knees, blocking my escape. My other hand is free. But my shock is too big for me to even attempt anything. I stare at him. His face is almost bored looking, as one hand is tucked into his pocket in a casual manner.

"I'm not going to wait for your feelings to turn around and to make you mine." Sebastian says in a low voice. "If the one guy in my way disappears from this picture, I'll be doing this normally." His grip on my wrist tightens. "Just remember that."

I can't tell what happens next. But as soon as I do, it's Sebastian half skidding across the dirt. Jace stands a few feet away, his golden hair shining in the sun. Sebastian stands, a small cloud of dirt rising up.

"You want this now Wayland?" He says, with the wind blowing.

Jace doesn't say anything. The silence is scaring me as I'm pressing myself against the building in shock of the powerful Downworlders.

"I told you to stay away from Clary." Jace says.

"I think, that all's fair in love in war." Sebastian smiles.

The air is freezing. It's quiet. I feel the atmosphere and tension swirling around me and holding me in some sort of trace. It feels like I can't move from the powerful aura radiating from both men.

"I'm not holding back," Sebastian says. A hot flare comes out of nowhere and flies _past _Jace. He tenses.

"Where are you aiming at-"

I get it now.

The bright light coming closer. I feel myself tense as the breeze softly blows as the dangerous flare comes toward me. Everything goes too fast.

Then warm droplets of blood hit my face.

But I realize it's not my blood.

It's Jace's.

**OH NO WHAT HAPPENED.**

**AH HAHAHAHA.**

**LOL. Okay.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Everything goes to Cassandra Clare and Sakurakoji Kanoko.**

My feet slapped against the hard, black road in a desperate manner. The wind flew by my face in sharp stings where I just couldn't dare to slow down. My eyes only followed the lining of houses in the eerie silence of the neighborhood. Small bits of the earlier scene crossed my sight before slipping back into my memories.

_His warm blood. On my cheek._

_It felt as if my limbs were caught in glue; the paralyzing fear of recognizing what had just happened. I couldn't move. I didn't dare._

_It was silent where as Sebastian's expression showed nothing but shock, and mine probably showed pure terror. Jace didn't move. He just stood there, the same stance as he was when he had taken the damage of the attack. Blood fell in tiny droplets._

_Sebastian's eyes slid over to mine; my hands pressed flat against the brick wall of the building, as if I could merge into the wall, away from Sebastian's piercing gaze. His eyes burned into mine._

_Jace moved._

_Suddenly striking out, I saw him. The frightening sight of his white shirt, nearly shredded into unnoticeable pieces. The edges soaked with blood and singed with the fire from Sebastian; I couldn't tell where he was hit. I couldn't even tell _what _that attack was. The unbelievable speed of both of them, flashes of black and gold amongst my line of vision._

_Sebastian had sharply dived to the right, barely avoiding Jace. They moved too fast for me to follow. My back roughly scratched against the red bricks, feeling Jace's blood smear against my palms. Sweat dripped on my forehead. I couldn't move. I scolded myself for my pathetic stance. But my mind was on its own. My body refused to budge._

_Then suddenly, a heavy wind blew across, messing up my hair and uniform. I closed my eyes tightly to avoid the dirt being blown._

_And in that small moment, I gasped._

_They disappeared._

_I blinked once. Twice. A lone white feather fluttered down, right in front of my frozen feet. The tips of the soft down were black, as if it were charred._

_My back slid down the wall. I felt the rough texture dig into the thin material of my school uniform. I sat there, half conscious. My mind immediately replayed the scene. Over and over and over._

_It was about three minutes before I looked down at the feather in front of me. The white color tinted by the dirt, and the black edges. Looking closely, my assumption was correct. They were charred; as soon as I touched one side gently, the black debris chipped away at the slightest touch, dissolving into the wind. It left no pieces behind. I looked at the deformed feather in my hands. The edges had disappeared into dust._

I almost ran into the gates after I blinked the memory from my eyes. My chest burned with the lack of oxygen. My legs felt heavy. I had been running for the past 15 minutes, not stopping once. I was too shocked from that fight earlier, but I couldn't stop. I didn't want to.

My clammy fingers twisted around the gate and the lock, holding my breath and lifting up the latch of the black gate.

I don't know why I was here. It felt reasonable that _he_ would be here.

The orchids and trees watched me sprint by. I slammed into the front door, choking out a breath. The knob was locked. I banged on the door, raped the doorbell continuously. Over and over again, my fingers push the button. My fist pounded the thick wood. Nothing. Max wasn't home. And neither was Jace.

Where's Jace?

My heart hit my chest painfully. I took a deep breath. Looking around the silent neighborhood, I proceeded to slip behind some thin trees. The early stages of blossoming oranges. I felt the sun through the leaves and looked ahead. The narrow path toward the back yard. I sneak though.

The wide backyard is empty.

The small rock pond is clear, not a single ripple. The trees are even, untouched. I look at the back porch for the first time. It's not like an ordinary one. There's no steps to connect it to the ground and to the porch that is about two feet off the ground. It's standing only by the smooth wooden pillars holding it upright. I stare at the empty ground.

Unsure what to do, I quietly jump up on the porch, feeling the hard, smooth wood against my shoes. I step toward the back door, pounding it again. I tired the handle, just jiggling it uselessly, knowing that no one was here. What would I do? My heart pounds uneasily. What could have happened with him and Sebastian?

I stop, spinning on my heel. My eyes search the backyard again. It's stupid. I know no one's here. But I can't help but feel the overwhelming sense of need in... _him._

I step down from the porch, still finding no luck in a trail.

Where is he?

To answer my question, I feel the warmth of the sun disappear. But before I can turn around to see, the sky is already raining.

It's as if he'd been there the whole time I had been searching. He's sitting under an orange tree, the dark shadows of the branches covering the shape of his body. The rain slightly obscures my vision. Wind tumbles across the grass.

Jace isn't looking at me though. His back is leaning against the trunk of the tree, his face turned toward the gray sky. His long blonde bangs cover his eyes and that's when my heart thudded in relief that maybe Jace was okay.

My feet started moving toward him, unknowing. It wasn't long before I stopped after seeing the long cuts and blood stains. My eyes widened in shock, and I noticed that he was strangely too still. Thoughts of Sebastian fly toward my mind. Panic building in my stomach.

I collapse next to him immediately, feeling my hands shake as they reached toward him.

"Jace." I lightly touched his arm, where I noticed a scar.

He didn't respond, just merely lowered his head from the shower of rain and stayed like that. His hair still covered his eyes.

"Jace," I repeated, coming closer. Against the rain, the scar was almost invisible; just a raised bump on his smooth arms. I noticed more scars. All swirling around his hands and wrist and up his arm where it disappeared into his shirt sleeves. They weren't regular scars. They had a specific shape to them. I shook Jace.

"Jace," I called, louder over the rain. He didn't move.

Frustrated, I tried to pull on him, but he didn't budge. My hands flew to his hair, pushing them away from his eyes. He didn't respond to that move either, so I had to get in front of him and look him in the eyes.

Two blank, golden irises blinked at me.

"_Jace,"_ I called, holding his face in my two hands. He blinked again, a raindrop rolling down his temple and flowing over my thumb. His hair curled around my fingers, and the smell of lemons was sweet and crisp. Suddenly, he takes my arms and pulls me close, where my body falls against him. His fingers come up to my face. I freeze.

He doesn't speak; just runs his fingers along my cheek softly. His eyes are burning with a pain, the same kind of pain when I saw him that night on the roof.

I don't realize anything. Not the rain soaking down my clothes, not the blood seeping through my shirt, not the clouds rolling with faint thunder. It's just Jace now.

There's my overwhelming desire. The uncontrollable moment. I feel the electricity and heat just like the time in the classroom. Like he was going to kiss me. Jace's eyes never look away. Only locked on mine, his hand still holding my arms. My heart pounds against my chest, speeding up and sending pain throughout my body for the sudden change.

Jace leans in, slowly. He's an inch away from my lips, hesitating in his move.

But he stops and pulls back.

Before anything else could happen, his eyes close and his hands fall away from me. I just stare at him, suddenly caught up in the moment. But now seeing his unresponsive body, my panic immedietly flutters up to my throat. My hands slide up to his face.

"Jace?"

He doesn't respond. His cheeks are cold under my fingers. Rain falls in harder. "Jace!" My voice chokes, rain water pounding down. He's slumped against the tree, and I'm sitting there in a mess of mud and blood and rain. The wind blows hard. My hands fall away and I'm just sitting there in front of an unconscious Jace. It feels as if I can't move.

I feel this sharp, hot pain overcome my body. My eyes fill with hot tears. _Move._I can't move. I feel the weak, desperation throughout my body. _Move._

_Jace. Why won't you wake up?_

My fingers tremble. The unknowing fear. It's like I'm being held back, my body feels numb. My fingers are red._ Move, Clary. What's wrong with you? Jace is..._

The rain is sharp against my skin. Like hail. I feel the warm tears slid down my face, mingling with the cold, hard rain. My hand weakly lifts itself off the ground and to Jace. Reaching for him.

_Don't die Jace. Don't leave again._

I pull myself close to him, my breath coming out in a fog in the cold rain and cold skin.

_I care about you._

I lean forward and softly press my lips to Jace. His are cold. Mine are warm.

_I like you._

Not long after, I feel a hand come to the back of my neck and pull me forward again. He kisses me with a certain hunger, that I can't help but fulfill his need.

Stopping short, my mind comes back. I pull back suddenly, realizing what we were doing. My cheeks grow warm.

My eyes flicker up to his; shining with a small spark. The blood washes away from where his bare skin is, the rain water gliding over his smooth limbs where the injuries supposedly were.

I stare at him, eyes all wild and alive.

"Jace. What happened with Sebastian?" My voice is quiet.

"We fought." He simply says. His voice is uncertain though.

"And?"

He sighs and leans forward, closing the space between us. He's close to me, or maybe I'm too close to him. I am in his lap anyway, soaking wet. His hands come to the back of my head and pull forward. Our foreheads touch, and he looks me straight in the eyes. Water droplets slip away off his hair. He speaks with a fast, serious tone.

"When I fought with Sebastian, it raised attention to every single demon in New York. They're all interested in you; you, Clary, the immortal fruit that brings many, many powers to those who kill you. Devour you. Sleep with you. And they're all headed here."

**I got the summary of Black Bird below. Hehehe.**

**There is a world of myth and magic that intersects ours, and only a special few can see it. Misao Harada is one such person, and she wants nothing to do with magical realms. She just wants to have a normal high school life and maybe get a boyfriend. But she is the bride of demon prophecy, and her blood grants incredible powers, her flesh immortality. Now the demon realm is fighting over the right to her hand...or her life!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Everything goes to Cassandra Clare and Sakurakoji Kanoko.**

I shyly slid my fingers over the gate of Jace's house. This familiar feel of the lock I always slid open to push away the gate and into Jace's haven. We used play for hours. He protected me. He made me happy.

It's just too bad most of my memories were unable to tell me that properly.

I slip the knob away and the gate creaks open to the path of Jace's house.

And I see him.

He's squatting near the garden, deep in work tending the flowers.

I take a tentative step, being as quiet as I can. But Jace notices. He stops touching the flowers and looks up. I see his warm gaze to me.

That gaze suddenly conjures up yesterday's kiss and I realize a lot of things.

He beckons me closer and I do. Feeling the rough, uneven stones under the soles of my feet. Jace stands and he's all attractive in a white t-shirt and blonde hair.

Not wanting to cause any moments, I just ask him where Max is.

"Oh, Max is up there." He nods over to the roof of the house and I see a young boy with dark hair and black wings sitting on the rooftop. And as if on cue, Max turns around and calls out, "Jace! Everyone's here!"

Jace then turns toward the sky and so do I, searching for whatever they were blabbering about.

Then it's there. Four black figures in the sky.

They're swift. Immediately after I spot them, they dive down toward the backyard. Jace takes my hand in a gentle touch and pulls me toward the back of the house, "Good timing. I wanted you to meet them soon."

We head over to the backyard and I see three guys, tall and graceful, landing on the grass. Then there's one female with long black hair and deep blue eyes. She's tall and beautiful with a force of power around her. I also see wings on each of them. They're demons. Angels.

Max bounds up with open arms to the female, calling "Isabelle! Isabelle!" In adoration.

I watch the Angels with amazement when Jace squeezes my hand and leans in.

"This is the Great 6."

The name sparks some memories.

_"For example, in Jace's life, there's the most powerful group containing 6 angels."_

I look up toward Jace with realization. "That's them? They look so young."

He laughs quietly. "Well, Isabelle and Simon are the same age as you and Alec is a bit older and then Magnus is the oldest."

I stare back at the group where the long haired girl, Isabelle, and the guy next to her with identical black hair smiles at something Max says.

"Oh and Jace found Clary again!" Max chirps.

They all look our way with looks of curiosity. Then smiles.

Before I could react, they all bow with formal attitudes toward us.

The Great 6.

And Jace really is the leader.

Jace scowls though. "We're missing…"

The angel who looks identical to Isabelle pipes up. "He decided to come later. He does that all the time."

Jace stayed silent.

Then Max broke the silence by jumping up to Jace in a comical way. "Jace Jace Jace, now that everybody's here can we have a party?"

Jace pulls Max away from his face and musses his hair. "We have a meeting today, remember?"

"Oh yeah."

Everyone soon settles into the house, but I tug against Jace's shirt, pulling his back before he goes in. "I'm going to get going."

He blinks, "You're not staying?"

"No, I just came for a quick visit to see if you were okay."

"Wait-"

But he doesn't finish his sentence. I just leave, hearing the gate clatter behind me.

My heart squeezes with the feel of excitement when I'm with Jace. I don't know. I just feel hopelessly attracted to him now.

* * *

"Jace, this has been going on for a while now. He's been ignoring everything involving our town." Alec says in a serious tone.

"The Archangel doesn't really approve of the situation now either. He's been getting really impatient." Isabelle adds, watching Jace.

Jace is silent, his eyes faraway. There's obvious worry in the golden irises of his.

"Jace, are you listening?"

There's a long period of silence. Then Simon speaks up, his lips tugged up at one corner in a smirk.

"Why don't you just go after her?"

* * *

Slapping away the hands of a demon, I trekked down the busy streets. They pulled at my hair and howled with enjoyment. I grimaced at how many there were of them. Maybe I should've just stayed home.

I sigh, just deciding to put up with them as I always did.

Then two large hands push me to the side, hard. It happens too swiftly for me to recover on time. I know they're a demon's hands. They're heavy and cold.

There's a huge gust of air around the smell of gasoline and hot earth, and I'm one foot away from a huge truck that just zoomed by, whipping my hair up. There's a hand gripping my arm. "Hey you! The lights still red!"

I blink, seeing the danger that just passed. A lady looks at me. "Are you okay? You almost got hit by that truck!"

I feel my knees shake slightly. "Yes, I'm sorry. I'm okay." I apologize.

The sidewalk light blinks twice and illuminates to a neon green and everyone heads down the road.

After crossing, I immediately head over to an empty bench and hold my head, feeling weak.

I try to focus on the crowd of people walking by, but my mind turns and aches.

"Are you okay? You look very pale." A voice asks.

I look up and suddenly I thought I saw Jace. But it's not. I look closely and see similar features though. Blonde hair, a handsome face. He doesn't look like a teenager though. More like a young adult, with his professional looking button up. The man smiles with sympathy. "I guess it's only natural that you would feel sick," he chuckles, "with that many of them hanging onto you."

"Hmm?"

He places a hand on my shoulder and slightly leans in. Then he raises his hand and swats away the demons around me as if he were swatting away flies. My eyes widen. He can see them?

"All right," he says. "They're gone now." He walks off immediately and turns to wave goodbye. I see his blonde hair reflecting in the lights. Why does he remind me of Jace so much?

"Be careful." He says over the crowd. He has a smile. It's a mysterious smile though.

Then he turns and disappears into the large crowd.

* * *

I stroll past the windows of the various shops when I hear a cry.

A large crowd has formed on the sidewalk. There's small screams.

"What is it?"

"There's a guy swinging a knife around!"

I try to look past the crowd and see what they're seeing. I catch small glimpses.

It's a middle aged man.

But then I realize that I've seen this facial expression.

The face that man was making was the same face when Sebastian had been possessed by the lower demon. His eyes widened as if he couldn't take in what he was seeing enough; the heavy breathing and crazed smile at the corner of his mouth. The sign of his mind being seized by a demon.

I'm frozen there for a moment, seeing people push past me and shrieking for help with each swing he takes. The man's head snaps around everywhere, looking for something.

Looking for me.

There's fear coursing through my body before I realize the possessed man spots me. He grins with a malice. "There you are."

I spin quickly and bolt down the street. I hear the heavy thuds of people being shoved aside as the man pursues me.

Then I fall into a state of panic when I feel hard hands wrap around my arm, pulling me back and falling to the ground. I feel pangs of aches across my body. Breathing heavy, blood hot, I look up and see the blank but glistening eyes of the man. He clutches the knife and smiles darkly.

I blink once and see gold.

The quick move of Jace sliding in and elbowing the man right under the jaw sends a loud crack through the noisy crowd of New York. And as the man falls from the hit, I see a small wisp of black fog sliding out of his mouth.

I don't realize my legs are shaking until after Jace takes my hands and pulls me off. He holds my hand tight, but there's a gentle feel to it. He looks down to me, his eyes a dark gold. "I came…because I couldn't…stop worrying." He turns his head to the side with a slight blush on his cheeks. His voice is quiet.

The police come hurrying in right then, yelling for the crowd to move aside. Jace quickly pulls me aside, the wind blowing his coat around me, wrapping me around his lemon scented warmth.

The crowd dies down soon. We wait for it to slip back into normal when Jace turn me around. "Were you not with somebody while you were walking?"

"No, I came by myself. But now that I think of it, I saw this one guy who looked just like you. Apparently, he could see demons too. He was really nice to me, but he just left without telling me."

* * *

A blonde haired man stands at the end of the crowd. He watches the scene of a crazy man swinging a knife around and taking victim of a young girl with curly red hair. But right at that point, a tall young man with identical features steps in and stops the psychotic man.

The blonde haired man turns away.

"Tch, what a nuisance."

* * *

The noise of the city gets quieter and quieter when we walk off to home.

Jace is close to me, his hand brushing against mine.

"_I came…because I couldn't…stop worrying."_

Jace looks over to me and leans in. I stop breathing and notice that he just pulled a piece of debris off my hair.

Everything that Jace does for me catches and pulls my heart.

If only I could confirm his feelings. Confirm his love, I would just straight into his arms.

If only, I could confirm that he's doing these things for me because he loves me.

* * *

We end up back at Jace's house.

Walking down the hall, we pass the living room and see the other Angels sprawled out on the couch.

"And here comes the Princess." Isabelle cries with joy. The others follow her example in a comical way.

Jace makes a face at them and mutters, "I'm going to go change."

I watch Jace disappear up the stairs and then turn back to the couch where everyone's laying. Isabelle has a smile on her face. "Well look at the princess. Not a single scratch on her. I bet Jace was all on about keeping you safe." She laughs.

"Now why can't you do something like that for me?" The angel with spiky black hair, who I can only rule out at Magnus, says to Alec in mock-hurt. Alec bows his head down.

Isabelle pats the spot next to her on the couch, and so I go over and sit.

Everyone has gentle smiles o their faces as if just merely sitting there is enough for them.

I feel at ease.

Simon leans forward on his knees, his head raised slightly upward, as if he were smelling something. "I actually smell a small trace of a demon on you." He tells me.

I blink at him, surprised at his abilities to trace something so small. "I… encountered a man possessed by a demon earlier when I was out." I stop, thinking. "And then Jace came and saved me." I added quietly, feeling the secret delight of Jace's name on my tongue.

Simon leans back again, sinking into the couch with an easy look. "Well, protecting you was all he ever did." He says.

Isabelle then speaks. "When we all moved away, he worked really hard to become clan leader." He laughs. "He looked so desperate but determined to work his way through. You honestly cannot believe."

Everyone seems to think about that. But I don't. Jace peeks out from the hall and waves me over. "Come here."

I get up and shuffle to the hall and he pulls me into the kitchen. There's the hum of the refrigerator.

With one quick step, he's in front of my face, breathing slowly. I stop too, waiting for his move. His fingers lightly trace down my jaw line, sending sparks all over my body. His fingers stop at the corner of my lips, prodding. Then I feel a prickly pain where he touches my lip.

"As I though, it's cut." He says, holding my face so he could look at it more closely.

"It must've been when I fell." I say.

He steps forward and I step backward. It's like we're dancing; our moves mirroring each other until my back presses against the cold kitchen wall and Jace's warm body is pressed close to mine.

He tilts my chin up and I see his eyes, dark in color right now. I don't resist.

Jace leans in and I feel his lips against mine; warm and slightly chapped, but it's gentle and sweet. His tongue slowly goes over my cut and I feel a sting for a moment and then it's gone. His fingers trail down my neck and to my back, pulling me closer. He kisses me again with a more fierce touch.

His hand slides down my arm, bare skin on bare skin, and his fingers draw swirls in the palm of my head.

I take his hand.

His fingers grasp mine tightly, cautious, secure.

Even though we don't speak, just kiss, his hands seem to tell a thousand words. They're gentle and big, but they're long and slender with power in each hold. They tell me. They tell me, _I love you._


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys. It's Halloween right now and there's little kids screaming outside and I'm starting this Chapter instead of doing my homework lol have fun.**

******Disclaimer: Everything goes to Cassandra Clare and Sakurakoji Kanoko.**

My eyelids feel heavy when I open them. I turn my head and try to focus on something, at least. Then I realize I'm laying down.

I flail around before I can see clearly, and when I do, I'm all wound up in a large bed with white, soft sheets like silk. It distinctly smells like lemons and sunshine. If I press my face into a pillow, I definitely smell the traces of Jace on the bed.

Sitting up and staring at the white walls for a while, I realize I had fallen asleep and Jace must have carried me here. I take a quick glance around the room, seeing everything that was still the same. No pictures, no posters, white walls. Everything was so straight and simple.

I let out a breath, lightly blushing about sleeping in Jace's bed. I flatten out my shirt and notice my black cardigan hanging on the back of a chair, neatly folded.

The sky outside is almost sunset, coloring the pale room with various shades of orange, pink, blue, and gray.

I slide out of bed and tug on my cardigan. Just at that moment, I feel a small breeze and whirl around to find Jace, having opened the door silently. He meets my gaze. "Oh you're awake." I cross the room to the door.

He shuts it behind me, quietly as when he opened it. "Had a nice nap?" He crookedly smiles.

"Mmm." I shrug, not really wanting to know what he hid behind that devilishly cute smirk. "I guess so."

We head down the hall when the Angel with brown hair, Simon, if I remember correctly, pokes his head around the corner. His face is blank, but it seems as if he's hiding a certain emotion. "He's here."

Jace's smile sinks into a thin line. He quickly takes my hand and we head down to the living room.

I hear the sound of a door being shut and the small chatter of greetings being exchanged. I see a glimpse of blonde hair.

Jace leans in. "He's the part of the Great 6. The one who didn't show up earlier today."

At the front, Alec smiles at something the tall, blonde man says.

"If it weren't for me," Jace says quietly, "he would've been the head of this family." I stare at him.

"That means, he's..." I stop. The man turns around. I cannot believe my eyes.

"Yeah." Jace lets out a sigh. "He's my older brother."

The man, Jace's brother, is equally attractive and blonde as Jace. He looks at me and smiles. "Well, I didn't expect to see you here, pretty girl." He laughs once, then glaces over to Jace. "Is she your princess?"

I can't stop staring. This guy.

He's the one I met earlier today on the streets.

Jace's brother smiles at me again. There's a mischievous shine to them. "I'm Jonathan. Jonathan Wayland."

Jonathan looks over me once with a hidden expression in his eyes. "Seems like she really is the little Clary from back then."

"You knew me as a kid?" I ask.

He laughes once, "Well of course. Ten years ago, Jace and I lived here." He winks. "We just didn't play together, that's all. You stuck with Jace most of the time."

I pause, not being able to remember. "Sorry, I can't really remember most of my past. The memories of you guys are really fuzzy."

Jonathan's eyes turn a shade darker and there's a weird glint. He hesitates, then smiles apologetically. "Is that so."

The rest of the evening just merely slides in smoothly, the Great 6 reunited and all happy on the couch. I stare at the group of Angels. Jonathan's eyes twinkle at the laughter and he's engrossed in the fun too.

He looks kind and carefree. And it seems as if he doesn't care that Jace snatched his head position of the family.

Thinking of that, I suddenly grow cold.

* * *

I send my gaze over the school grounds and over the sun illuminated paths, searching the area for Maia. I let a loud sigh pass through my lips. She's definitely absent today.

Spinning on my heel, I turn to go back into the school building and back to class when I run into a low hanging spiderweb that was poised in the shadows. I half-scream once, clamping a hand over my mouth, shaking the flimsy silk off me before I feel a creepy sensation on my neck.

I jump, nearly screaming again. No use to anyway, there's no one around; it's almost time for the bell to ring. I swear once, realizing the spider is actually there and making it's little body around me.

Just as quickly, a firm hand pulls me away from the grounds and behind a wide pillar when I'm flush against Jace's face. He moves swiftly, one hand unbuttoning my shirt and pulling my shirt back, the air brushing my bare shoulder, and the other hand searching for the spider.

I don't know which sensation is more chilling, the spider scuttling across my skin or Jace's long fingers brushing down my bare back.

It's not long before both movements stop and Jace holds the spider between his index finger and thumb. He pulls my shirt back over my shoulder, and I hastily button it up again, blushing.

He looks at me while sending the tiny spider up in blue flames in his hands.

"Stay away from Jonathan." He says, flicking off ashes.

"What?"

"Starting from today, you can go home with the other Angels."

I stare. "I can't do that. I can't go home with such conspicuous people. Have you seen them?"

He locks his elbow around my neck, pulling me against him. "Oh stop arguing. You talk too much." He crookedly smiles, leaning in insanely close to my face. "Shall I keep your mouth busy?"

I blush, feeling his face come closer. I turn my head before his lips touch mine, and so instead he ends up kissing my cheek.

Jace lets go, turning toward the doors and he turns his head back slightly, watching me with a cheeky smile. "Better get to class, Miss Fray. The bell's about to ring."

The bell rings.

* * *

I stare at a couple of demons flying by, when I run into something small. The height of my knees.

I look down and see Max in front of me, his face disappointed. "Sorry. I'm the only guardian for today. The others just went out to play." He sniffs.

Glancing around me, I see a couple of students turn this way at the odd sight of a 7-year old waiting for me after school. I face palm my face, promise to kill Jace later, and take Max's hand and quickly drag him away.

Panting, I turn back again to make sure I didn't look weird running out. Max stares at me intently. "Clary, do you like Jace?"

I step back, startled at his sudden question. "It's... it's not...it's not like that..." I stare off, embarrassed to face the boy.

"But he's such a gentle person."

I think of Jace sexually harassing me everyday. I laugh. "Max, you should know what gentle means."

"No no, not like that!" He looks up, his face glowing with the excitement to talk about Jace. "I've always been the underachiever of the family, and he's taken me under his wings regardless of whatever." His voice quiets down. "Moreover, the only leader who has ever allowed their retainers to fool around is Jace. He treats us normally, not like some controlling leader."

He stops for a while, the only sound being our footsteps on the ground.

"Jace's is really like my older brother and stuff. I'd do anything to make him happy."

Max stops walking and then I stop. He grabs my hand and stares at me intently. "So, can you come over and play today?" He face holds determination.

I laugh. "Alright."

* * *

Max heads down the hall with ardor and I set my bag down on the couch. Following Max's voice, I find myself in the kitchen and see Jonathan at the table, drinking coffee. He looks up and smiles.

I start. "Oh, I thought you were out with the other Angels."

"Nah, I had a few errands to run and then just came back out here." He sips his coffee.

Then I just stand there, awkward. I remembered that he was supposed to be the leader of this family.

I take a seat and face him, unsure of what to say next.

He stares back at me. Then smiles. "A penny for your thoughts?"

"Don't you hate Jace?" Very blunt, Clary. Very smooth.

He stops, taken aback by the question but quickly regains his composure. He laughs, "That's true. I'd be lying if I said I didn't hate him." He smiles bitterly. "Because he snatched away such a cute girl."

I gape for a moment when he speaks again. "But I'm over it. Better for me to not worry about such high positions like those." He drinks his coffee again, leaning back in his chair with an easy grin.

I nod, getting up. Jonathan gets up too, leaving his coffee on the table. "Isn't it time Jace got back?" He asks.

"I think so," I reply.

* * *

Jonathan and Clay both leave the kitchen and head down the hall, Clary in front and Jonathan following close behind. His eyes are dark, his face blank.

Suddenly and silently, he raises his hand and holds it there, level to Clary's neck. And like a poisonous gas, a black mist of some sort of demonic power creeps out of his hands, molding itself into a familiar shape of a large hand. A black hand, bigger than the normal size, reaching out further and further to an unsuspecting redhead.

Then Jonathan and both Clary jump at the sound of the front door being slammed open. No one would be surprised if Jace had smashed a hole in the wall or broken the knob. Jace stands at the door, his hair windblown and eyes shining, he takes in the scene of Jonathan's hand. But the mist has disappeared back into his hands. Undetected.

Jonathan drops his hand and grins.

* * *

Jace looks at me once, and storms toward me. I remember his warning about Jonathan. I look behind me and see he's disappeared. Smart guy.

I face Jace again, laughing nervously. "Back so soon?"

He pulls my waist around and corners me up against the wall with his foot between my knees, blocking my escape. Jace's head ducks down low to my neck, whispering, "Haven't I told you to stay away from him?"

I squeak. Then he adds, "I'll punish you later."

Then he plants a small kiss on my cheek again and leaves.

* * *

Jace sits down at the kitchen table, across from Jonathan's easy smile.

The deep golden irises of the younger brother's flash dangerously. "Don't do anything to Clary."

Jonathan's eyebrow perks up, his mouth twitching in the smallest hint of a smirk. "What do you mean?"

Jace doesn't back down. "Don't act stupid. I saw your spider earlier today."

Jonathan looks up from his steaming coffee. "Spider?"

"Communicating with insects is your trump card, isn't it?"

Jonathan smiles maliciously.

* * *

I close my eyes and lean back on the porch, my hands sliding over smooth wood. Jace's hair flutters in the breeze.

Rolling the hard candy between my tongue, I take this silent afternoon peacefully, tasting the sweet peach flavor in my mouth. My nose tingles with the scent of oranges.

The wind stops and it's a while before I open my eyes and see Jace looking at me.

"What are you thinking?" He asks.

I hesitate, thinking about the one question that I wanted answered. I shake my head. "Nothing really." I lie.

"No, there's something you want to know." His fingers crawl over to mine, prodding them. Jace leans in closer, his eyes twinkling.

It's quiet. I bite my lip, sucking hard on the candy. "Do you love me?" I ask, my voice in a hushed tone.

I don't want to look at Jace after I ask him that. I just duck my head down, staring at my curls that hang around my face.

Jace touches my hand and his head comes into view, hair mingling and brushing against each other. Then he pulls my chin up and lightly brushes his lips against mine, the slightest touch. And soon his lips meet mine fully in a kiss we never shared before. I feel his fingers tracing every feature of my face. Up my cheeks, across my temple, and slowly down my jaw.

He pulls back slightly to look at me. Then he grins.

I'm suddenly flustered at that crooked smile. He watches me intently, as if he's waiting for me to react.

"What?"

He doesn't answer. Just watches me. Waiting.

But I don't do anything, so he grabs both my wrists and pulls me closer to him. Jace ducks his head in and kisses me again, his long fringe brushing against my cheekbone. Then I feel his lips part and then something small and round and sweet rolls against my tongue.

Realizing so, Jace pulls back, his lips twitching with a grin. I blush like crazy.

Then he leans in again, his voice low and soothing. "Of course I love you, Clarissa Fray. Ever since you first dropped your ball into our yard and we met when you were six and I was eight." He smiles.

My heart seems to slow down at his answer. My eyes flit up to Jace's when I see him grinning.

"By the way, I think you're going to have to serve your punishment now."

I scowl, not wanting to let Jace have the humor of teasing me. So I lean in close like he always does and kiss him softly.

It's all okay.

**Chapter 10 끝!  
Hey, is it just me or does it feel like my writing style got weird?  
...reading too much of Brent Runyon's novels. smh.  
****Well. Anyway. Clary & Jace are together now. \o/  
But what is this mysterious Jonathan planning?  
hohohoho. That's for the next chapter. C;****  
Oh & today is 11/11/11. derp.  
K bye.  
Review! 고마워. **


End file.
